


Все эти мгновения затеряются во времени, как слёзы в дожде

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Рано или поздно любой Искатель становился Бегущим, это был такой… естественный ход вещей.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Да, я вдохновлялась "Бегущим по лезвию", но это не АУ.   
> Вы можете найти пару отсылок, начиная от названия и заканчивая фамилией (да, он "ДекарД". Как "Рик Декард"), но не более того.

_Лес удивителен. Здесь тихо и громко одновременно. Спокойно и страшно. Деревья такие высокие, что Коннор чувствует себя ещё меньше, чем когда пытается найти среди туч шпили небоскрёбов._

_И воздух влажный. Туман обволакивает, забирается под одежду, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками. Он читал в книгах про старый мир, что такие леса свойственны Скандинавии. Холодные, полные снега и инея, и будто бы пропущенные через синий фильтр._

_Коннор запрокидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза. Делает глубокий вдох и…_

…просыпается от стука в окно. Лейтенант Андерсон наклонился к машине со стороны водительского сиденья и стучит костяшками по пластику. Увидев, что Коннор проснулся он показывает пальцем вниз. Коннор трёт глаза, перегибается через центральную панель управления и жмёт на кнопку, открывая окно.

– Тебе нужен сахар. Держи, – Андерсон просовывает в окошко пластиковую коробку – стакан кофе и три крохотных пончика. – И я собираюсь найти здесь палатку с лапшой. Тебе взять?  
– Нет, спасибо. Сахара достаточно, – Коннор улыбается и, как только Андерсон кивает в ответ и уходит, закрывает окно. Поднимает своё кресло, устраивается поудобнее, выдвигает специальный столик и принимается распаковывать свой… обед? Ужин? Коннор смотрит на время и приходит к выводу, что к ужину это все ближе всего. Здорово, ещё один визит и они свободны до завтра.

Первым делом он делает глоток кофе, потом уже надкусывает пончик. Немного подаётся вперёд, выглядывая на улицу. Дождь идёт третий день. У Коннора за окном квартиры, не выдержав влаги, зависла рекламная голограмма, и теперь на него постоянно смотрел огромный неоновый глаз домохозяйки.

«Поручите все ваши заботы АХ400». Достаточно иронично, что сегодня они едут на инфильтрацию именно такой модели.

– Компьютер, выведи, пожалуйста, последнюю заявку на сегодня.

Сахар и кофе – лучшее, что может съесть во время рабочего дня Искатель. Они восстанавливают силы лучше всего. Лейтенант Андерсон когда-то начинал так же, как он – Искателем, который больше думал и почти не стрелял. Но со временем его разум утратил гибкость, интуиция стёрлась, а опыт – как ни удивительно – превратил в сентиментального слепца. Рано или поздно любой Искатель становился Бегущим, это был такой… естественный ход вещей. Искатели работали мозгами, Бегущие ногами. Искатели, ну… искали. Бегущие стреляли.

Коннор зажимает пончик в зубах, рассматривая высветившиеся досье – AX400 и YK500, подозрение на девиантность. Андроид-домохозяйка и андроид-ребенок… Зачем последних вообще делают? Рождаемость и так не ахти, а синтетические дети худшая имитация, которую можно было придумать.

Коннор дёргает пальцем вправо, чтобы рядом появилось досье хозяина, и недовольно качает головой. Эпидемия не прекращалась последние лет сто, и касалась она обычно неблагополучных семей. Хоть бы кто-то делал что-то с условиям жизни вместо того, чтобы просто уничтожать андроидов.

Нужно искать причину, а не постоянно бороться с последствиями.

Откусив наконец от пончика, Коннор запускает запись жалобы. Голос у владельца андроидов с характерной хрипотцой, и Коннор сразу же делает пометку – «Красный лёд»:  
– В общем, хочу, чтоб ваши специалисты пришли и проверили моих андроидов. Пиздючка на меня подозрительно пялится. Боюсь, что она придушит меня во сне. Вторая… бляха, она все время роется в моих вещах. Мне кажется, она мне в еду что-то подсыпает и медленно травит. А мне, вообще-то, жить хочется, – бормочет заказчик на записи. Коннору он не нравится. Безработный, разведён. Наркоман. Есть приводы. Постоянно на грани конфискации имущества. Возможно, его андроидам было бы лучше в Центре бездомных андроидов. Возможно, они даже не девианты. Пока что.

Остатки пончика отправляются ему в рот. Сливочная начинка, шоколадная глазурь и ореховая посыпка. Вообще-то они стоят целое состояние, но Искатели и Бегущие могут – даже должны – получать их совершенно бесплатно. За годы в Департаменте охоты на девиантов лейтенант Андерсон орехи возненавидел. У Коннора все ещё было впереди.

Коннор сворачивает досье и берет второй пончик, запивает его кофе. А когда доедает третий, облизывает пальцы и достаёт спиртовую салфетку, дверь снова открывается. Лейтенант Андерсон жуёт свою лапшу на ходу, так что когда он садится в машину, запах жаренного масла и ароматизаторов заполняют салон.

– Никогда не пойму, почему вы предпочитаете сублимированную еду настоящей, если у вас есть возможность хорошо питаться бесплатно.  
– Я заранее привыкаю. Или ты думаешь, мне на пенсии будут доставлять свежие овощи и выпечку?  
– Резонно.

Лейтенант Андерсон ставит коробок с недоеденной лапшой на приборную панель и заводит машину.

– Ты досье прочитал?  
– И даже запись послушал.  
– И что ты думаешь?  
– Что когда ты потребляешь много Красного льда, у тебя развивается паранойя.  
– Думаешь, мы зря едем?  
– Думаю, что лучше было бы арестовывать таких хозяев, а не уничтожать андроидов снова и снова.

Лейтенант Андерсон кладёт руки на руль и поворачивает голову к Коннору. Смотрит на него, щурясь, и Коннор думает, что понимает, откуда у него морщинки в уголках глаз. Тонкие птичьи лапки остались не от того, что он много смеялся, а от того, как подозрительно щурился.

– Ученика лучше у меня и быть не могло.

Машина трогается с места, коробка с лапшой остаётся стоять на приборной панели. Коннор убирает столик, кидает стаканчик из-под кофе с пластиковой коробкой в отдельный отсек для переработки мусора и только после пристёгивается.

В Департаменте многие думают, что нет человека, который ненавидел бы андроидов сильнее, чем лейтенант Андерсон. Он быстро получил звание лейтенанта, потому что не только вычислял девиантов по щелчку пальцев, но и потому что его послужной список инфильтраций – самый длинный в участке.

Коннор тоже так думал. А потом его назначили стажёром Андерсона, и он увидел, как тот работает.  
Лейтенант Андерсон девиантам сочувствовал. И убивал их не потому, что ненавидел, а потому что пытался спасти. Он был категорически против Центров бездомных андроидов, но и оставлять их с мучителями не мог. Милосердие было сомнительным, но учитывая, что никто никак не хотел решать проблему человеческой агрессии… лейтенант Андерсон делал все, что мог. Пусть руки его и были по локоть в синей крови.

Но он был прав. Департамент даже с симптомами не боролся. И уж тем более не с причиной. Они просто раз за разом разгребали последствия.

* * *

Дом Уильямсов находится на окраине в загрязнённом квартале. Ещё за пару поворотов до него Коннор открывает бардачок и достаёт оттуда две пары кислородных баллонов с масками и защитные очки. Дышать загрязнённым воздухом можно, но даже малое воздействие пыли может сказаться на здоровье. Этот район давно признан небезопасным для жизни, но жилье здесь по-прежнему продают, и его по-прежнему покупают.

– А ещё, может быть, андроиды сбоят, потому что им давно не меняли фильтры, – Коннор устраивает свой баллон на поясе, потом достаёт из внутреннего кармана диод и крепит его на виске. Диод – шутливое название, потому что внешне он похож на крохотную лампочку, переливающуюся разными цветами. На самом деле это что-то вроде модема, который принимает и отправляет сигналы и запросы по мысленному запросу носителя. Он позволяет сканировать помещение, живые и не живые объекты и субъекты, планировать расследование и просчитывать свои дальнейшие действия. Штучка полезная, хоть и крепится достаточно болезненно.  
– В любом случае, не думаю, что они виноваты в своих сбоях, – Хэнк включает фильтры воздуха в машине, и они въезжают в загрязнённый квартал.

Коннор это место не любит. Мир и так серый. Тучи не расходятся, небоскрёбы отбрасывают огромные тени. Настоящего неба Коннор и не видел-то никогда. Но загрязнённый квартал - это что-то другое. Построенный на котловане, откуда строители выгребали известь, песок и камни. Даже в самые дождливые дни воздух там все равно полон каменной крошки и извести.

А ещё загрязнённый квартал серый. Из-за крошки в воздухе цвета различить почти невозможно. Ярких неоновых вывесок тут нет, таблички с названиями улиц заляпаны, и единственное, на что можно ориентироваться – навигатор машины.

– Ненавижу это место.  
– Напоминает тебе, что кто-то может жить ещё хуже, чем бездомные в центре города?  
– Нет, оно мне просто… не нравится.

Лейтенант паркуется у нужного дома и только тогда забирает у Коннора баллон. Он выходит первым, прижав к лицу маску. Коннор повторяет за ним, забыв застегнуть куртку. Щурится, глубоко вдыхая холодный воздух. Дождь так и не прекращался, так что пока они преодолевают короткое расстояние до подъезда, Коннор набирает воды за шиворот и промокает насквозь.

В подъезде тоже есть фильтры. По звуку Коннор определяет, что они сбоят, но воздух здесь все равно намного больше пригоден для жизни, чем на улице. Отняв маску от лица и сняв очки, он касается пальцами диода на виске и сверяется с адресом.

– 25В. Второй этаж, – сообщает он лейтенанту Андерсону. Тот как раз вешает баллон на пояс и проверяет заряд в пистолете.

Наборы почти одинаковых дверей. Где-то есть царапины, отбиты кусочки краски, вмятины. Цифры разные. Коннору интересно, в скольких из них все ещё живут люди. Любопытство это, впрочем, недостаточно сильное, чтобы его удовлетворять.

– 25В, – повторяет он, останавливаясь у нужной двери. Лейтенант Андерсон кивает, кладёт правую руку на кобуру с пистолетом, а левой жмёт на кнопку звонка.

Дверь открывают почти сразу. На пороге андроид. Белое платье серое от пыли, и очень застиранное. Волосы и кожа посеревшие, зато выражение лица прямо как на картинке. Отстранённое и приветливое.

– Добрый день. Вы к Тодду?  
Надпись АХ400 на платье идёт помехами и сменяется на её имя, но изображение битое. Коннор щурится и с трудом рассматривает там «Кара».  
– Мы пришли провести диагностику, Кара, – улыбается он. Отодвигает ворот куртки и показывает значок Департамента. Выражение лица у андроида меняется буквально на мгновение, но этого хватает, чтобы диод Коннора это зафиксировал.  
– Хорошо. Проходите, – отстранённо говорит Кара и делает шаг в сторону.

В квартире убрано, но неуютно. И дело не в бесконечной пыльной буре за окном, а в давящей тишине, разбавляемой только шипением старых фильтров и назойливым гулом телевизора в соседней комнате.

– Я позову Тодда и сделаю вам кофе. Или вы предпочтёте чай?  
– Кофе нас устроит, – отзывается лейтенант Андерсон. Он тяжело опускается на старый диван. Обивка потёрлась, рисунок почти не видно. Плед на нем весь в катышках.  
– Хорошо, – Кара уходит в соседнюю комнату. Когда она открывает дверь, шум от телевизора на мгновение становится сильнее.

Коннор не садится, обходит комнату и замечает, что под столом прячется второй андроид. YK500. Он опускается на корточки и, щурясь, смотрит на неё. Улыбается. Девочка не улыбается в ответ.

«Алиса», всплывает перед глазами подсказка. Коннор собирается обратиться к ней по имени, но девочка вылезает из-под стола и убегает в другую комнату.

Коннор следит за ней взглядом, поднимается и выглядывает на улицу. За окном серая непроницаемая пустота.

Первой из комнаты выходит Кара и тут же скрывается на кухне. Следом выходит Тодд – грузный мужчина с опухшим лицом и красными глазами. Коннор сканирует его и замечает на одежде крошки Красного льда.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Уильямс, – здоровается лейтенант Андерсон. – Мы получили ваш запрос.  
– Ага, – Тодд садится в кресло и хмуро смотрит то на Коннора, то на лейтенанта Андерсона. – Я его отправлял. А потом отозвал.

Коннор моргает. Касается диода на виске. Такое бывает, некоторые люди передумывают и отзывают запросы. И с отзывом никогда не считаются. Если запрос поступил, то обратной дороги нет. Твои андроиды должны пройти проверку.

– Вы отзывали его, действительно, мистер Уильямс, – Коннор кивает, пока перед глазами пробегает стенограмма звонка Тодда в Департамент. – Но мы не можем оставить вашу жалобу без внимания. Всегда велик риск, что андроиды вас просто запугали.  
– Серьёзно? – Тодд смеётся. В комнату входит Кара с подносом. Три чашки кофе, стеклянная вазочка с домашним печеньем. У вазочки отколот край. – Посмотрите на неё. Кого она может запугать?

Коннор опускается на диван рядом с лейтенантом Андерсоном. Тот не сводит с Кары взгляда и качает головой:  
– Вы даже не представляете, на что способен андроид, доведённый до отчаяния.  
– Нам нужна будет комната, где мы сможем провести тесты.  
– Я же сказал…  
– Мистер Уильямс, – Коннор берет в руки чашку и прихлёбывает кофе, а потом переводит взгляд на Кару. – Вы знали, на что шли. Вы должны были прослушать инструктаж перед тем, как обратиться. И подтвердить, что вы его прослушали.  
– Да ну блядь… – Тодд нервничает и потеет. Пятна подмышками расплываются быстрее, чем намокла куртка Коннора под дождём. А понимая, что теперь его андроидов точно проверят, Тодд начинает ещё и дрожать.

Ещё бы. Мало кому хочется остаться без рабочей силы, которая не попросит оплату и не будет докучать общением.

– Мистер Уильямс, – лейтенант Андерсон как бы невзначай кладёт руку на шокер. Пистолет – это слишком, в людей им запрещено стрелять по уставу. Для людей есть менее летальное оружие. – Не заставляйте нас вас обезвреживать. И просто расскажите, что вас беспокоит.

Кара за спиной у Тодда моргает. Глаза её дёргаются из стороны в сторону, будто она сканирует, оценивает опасность, и диод Коннора тут же это фиксирует. Может, и тесты не понадобятся. Достаточно будет короткой беседы.

У Тодда дёргается колено.

– Да ну… Я же все сказал. Вы кофе этот пробовали? Как будто в него жидкости для прочистки труб добавили, – вяло выговаривает он.

Лейтенант Андерсон вскидывает брови, тянется за чашкой и шумно прихлёбывает.

– Да нет. Обычный отвратительный растворимый кофе. Даже без примеси пыли, что странно, учитывая, где вы живёте.

Кара улыбается:

– Я проверяю герметичность упаковок каждый день.  
– Помолчи, кукла, тебя не спрашивали, – огрызается Тодд. – Видите? Лезет не в своё дело…  
– Возможно, у неё активирована функция инициативы. А вы и не в курсе, – Коннор не сводит с Кары взгляда. Она девиант, это видно, но опасности Коннор не чувствует. Как будто бы Кара сама не знает, что делать со своей осознанностью.  
– Так что насчёт комнаты?

Тодд мнётся. Его глаза бегают из стороны в сторону. Ему, похоже, даже страшнее, чем его андроиду. Лейтенант Андерсон закатывает глаза:

– Ладно, мистер Уильямс, выметайтесь отсюда, оставьте нас с Карой наедине.  
– Но вы же сами меня вызвали?  
– Да, надеялись, что вы нам скажете что-то полезное, – улыбается Коннор. Вежливость, не более.  
– Ага. А вместо этого вы несёте хуйню, – добавляет лейтенант Андерсон. Коннора немного – самую малость, достаточно, чтобы никто не знал об этом – восхищает его способность иногда вставить красное словцо.  
– Уходите, – добавляет лейтенант Андерсон. – Пока я не взялся за шокер снова.

Иногда им приходится быть грубыми. Но Тодд достаточно труслив, чтобы испугаться. Он встаёт и уходит, так и не притронувшись к своему кофе, а Кара остаётся на месте, глядя на лейтенанта Андерсона и Коннора немигающим взглядом.

– Здравствуй, Кара, – повторяет Коннор. – Присядь, пожалуйста.

Кара садится на место Тодда. Она не дрожит и не паникует, но в том, как она садится есть что-то слишком расслабленное. Слишком человечное.

– Меня зовут Коннор Декард. Это мой коллега, лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон. Мы зададим тебе пару вопросов, а ты на них ответишь. Это просто проверка.  
– Хорошо.

Коннор замечает, как расширяются её зрачки, хотя не должны бы. Диод это тоже фиксирует. Ему её заранее жаль.

– Подростки во дворе поймали кошку и поджаривают её живьём, – начинает Коннор. Кара смотрит ему в глаза, и диод фиксирует каждую её реакцию. – Она истошно кричит. Что вы сделаете?  
– Я, – Кара делает паузу, будто выбирает правильный ответ. Выбирает, а не ждёт, пока система решит задачку. – Я вызову полицию.

Её голос вздрагивает. Коннор щурится, запоминая.

– Представьте, что у вас есть ребёнок.  
– Не понимаю.  
– Представьте. Теоретически.

Кара сжимает подол платья на коленях и моргает. Смотрит на Коннора. Едва заметно дёргает головой в сторону комнаты, откуда доносится шум телевизора.

– Хорошо.  
– Ваш ребёнок приносит вам коллекцию бабочек. Которую сам собрал – наколол на иголки и высушил. Что вы сделаете?  
– Она бы… она бы никогда… – начинает Кара и запинается. Смотрит Коннору прямо в глаза, осознавая произошедшее.

Эти моменты всегда… красивые. По-своему. Коннор их любит и ненавидит. Любит, потому что нет ничего прекраснее, чем видеть, как меняется лицо девианта, который больше не пытается изображать безвольную куклу. Как оживает их мимика, как на лице появляются складки. И ненавидит, потому что знает, что за этим последует инфильтрация.

– Пожалуйста, – Кара привстаёт и тянет к Коннору руку. – Она просто девочка. Она даже не знает, что она андроид.  
– Но мы не… сейчас речь не о ней, Кара, – пытается объяснить Коннор. Лейтенант Андерсон убирает руку с пистолета и смотрит на Коннора. Качает головой:  
– Подожди.

Кара дрожит и старательно не смотрит в сторону комнаты.

– Она просто маленькая девочка, – повторяет она. – И он её мучает.  
– Успокойся, – лейтенант Андерсон касается её руки. – Расскажи нам.  
– Вы обещаете, что…  
– Мы ничего не можем обещать, – Коннор качает головой. – Но если мы будем знать правду, это может нам помочь.

Красивая отговорка, которая действительно не даёт никаких гарантий. Оставляет лазейку для инфильтрации. Коннор её ненавидит.

– Ладно, – Кара складывает руки на коленях лодочкой и смотрит на свои пальцы. Кусает губы, совсем как человек. – У Тодда была семья. Жена и дочка, – она облизывает губы, все ещё не глядя на Коннора или лейтенанта Андерсона. – Когда он начал употреблять Красный лед… она ушла. И забрала дочку. Ему это разбило сердце. Он не мог находиться в квартире один, поэтому он купил нас. Сначала Алису. Потом меня.

Коннор отводит взгляд. Прикусывает щеку. Не любит он все эти истории. А лейтенант Андерсон, похоже, их собирает. Наверное, ищет ответы. Или хочет кому-то что-то доказать. Себе?

– Но это же… не так работает. Конечно, мы не могли заменить ему семью. И он злится, – Кара наконец-то поднимает голову. Жмёт плечами. – Иногда он об Алису окурки тушит. Может выставить её на улицу, когда дождя нет, и у неё забиваются фильтры. Говорят, андроид не может задохнуться, но… они просто никогда этого не видели никогда, – она снова делает паузу. – Однажды я поняла, что больше так не могу. Что Алиса нуждается в защите. Что-то сбилось… у меня в голове. Сломалось. Алгоритмы… расстроились, – Кара смотрит Коннору прямо в глаза. – Пожалуйста, не убивайте нас. Лучше… дайте нам уйти. Увезите нас в Центр бездомных андроидов. Куда угодно, только…  
– Милосерднее будет ваши мучения окончить, – очень тихо говорит лейтенант Андерсон. Голос у него хриплый, как и всегда в такие моменты. Эти слова не даются ему легко. И каждый выстрел он делает так, будто бы стреляет самому себе же в сердце.  
– Пожалуйста, – шепчет Кара. Привстаёт, когда замечает, что лейтенант Андерсон снова тянется к пистолету.

Все происходит быстрее, чем Коннор успеет хоть что-то сообразить.

У Искателей моментальная реакция. Идеальная интуиция. Искателя нельзя обмануть. Так говорят на тренингах, так начинается каждое его утро. Но сегодня что-то идёт не так, и Коннор не успевает среагировать.

Кара выливает содержимое чашки Тодда – остывший сладкий кофе – лейтенанту Андерсону в лицо и выхватывает его пистолет. Наводит пистолет на Коннора и замирает. Коннор поднимает руки:  
– Кара. Не делай глупостей. Не делай ситуацию хуже, чем она уже есть.  
– Хуже… Хуже уже не будет.

Кара стреляет в ногу лейтенанту Андерсону, отворачивается и кидается в комнату Тодда. Коннор замирает, но так за ней и не бросается. Ранение не смертельное, если успеть остановить кровь, и Коннор не намерен терять ни секунды.

Лейтенант Андерсон сжимает его плечо, будто пытается удержать. На случай, если Коннор решит рвануть за Карой.

Коннор моргает и вздрагивает, когда раздаётся выстрел. Он видит, как Кара выбегает из комнаты с пистолетом за поясом и Алисой на руках. Девочка-андроид смотрит на него испуганно и отворачивается.

– Кара, – снова обращается к ней Коннор. У него в руках жидкий пластырь из аптечки, он заделывает им рану лейтенанта Андерсона. – Ваши фильтры не выдержат побег. Вы не сможете долго скрываться.  
– Это лучше, чем умереть без борьбы, – выдыхает в ответ Кара и… улыбается. Схватив с вешалки пару курток, она выбегает, хлопнув дверью.

Лейтенант Андерсон стонет. Потом хлопает Коннора по спине.

Коннор никогда раньше не проваливал задания. Он хорошо делает свою работу, даже несмотря на то, что каждый раз, с каждой инфильтрацией вместе с андроидами умирает частичка его самого.

Но это задание ему не по зубам. А ведь казалось – и кажется – таким простым. Он слышит, как Кара бежит по лестнице. Как удаляются её шаги.

И ему немного страшно, хотя он понимает, что не мог быть идеальным всегда. Провал ему кажется катастрофой.

– Коннор, – лейтенант Андерсон снова хлопает его по спине. Коннор выпрямляется и смотрит на него. Руки у него в крови и трясутся. – Всё в порядке. Эта ошибка не будет стоить тебе карьеры. Зато совесть будет хоть немного чище. Ты правильно сделал. И… спасибо.

Слова благодарности звучат сладко, но Коннору не становится легче. Он встаёт и кивает лейтенанту Андерсону, а потом поднимает руку к виску. Касается пальцами диода и рапортует:

– Коннор Декард, номер лицензии RK800. Мы упустили девиантов. Их хозяин погиб. Отправляю адрес для труповозки.

Чувство провала горькое. Но в чем-то лейтенант Андерсон прав. От того, что они сбежали… ему становится легче.


	2. Chapter 2

Коннор проводит час в госпитале, куда отвозят лейтенанта Андерсона, а потом ещё несколько часов в Департаменте. Стандартная процедура после провала включает в себя прохождение теста, который подтвердит, что твой уровень эмпатии к андроидам не превышает норму, передачу диода аналитикам и ряд допросов. Коннор снова и снова пересказывает произошедшее, не опуская ничего.

\- Я не побежал, потому что лейтенант Андерсон нуждался в первой помощи. Жизнь Бегущего важнее, - говорит он, глядя в камеру на белоснежной стене.  
\- Вы оценили риски перед тем, как приняли это решение?  
\- Да. В загрязнённом квартале даже андроид не сможет уйти далеко. К тому же у YK500 изношены фильтры. AX400 не сможет её бросить. Значит, они погибнут раньше, чем покинут его.  
\- Лейтенант Андерсон подтвердит, что ваш расчёт верен?  
\- Да. Подтвердит.  
Свет становится ярким, почти слепящим. Коннор щурится и отклоняется от камеры.  
\- Показания записаны. В восемь утра явитесь на финальную беседу с капитаном Фоули. Вы свободны.

Свет гаснет, а подсвеченной остаётся только дорожка к двери. Можно ехать домой.

* * *

Коннор приезжает после полуночи. В его окно всё ещё заглядывает голограмма AX400, и от её взгляда мутит. Ему нужно поесть и поспать, но Коннор не может сдвинуться с места.

Провалы – это нормально. Никто не может проводить инфильтрации идеально всегда. Никто не может быть идеальным Искателем или идеальным Бегущим. Ни он, ни лейтенант Андерсон.

Он убеждает себя в этом и верит в это. Провал – это повод стать лучше. Но его волнует что-то другое.

Он смотрит на лицо AX400 и в очередной раз задумывается, как андроиды могут быть такими… живыми. Становясь девиантами, они обретают детскую искренность и человечность, не свойственную даже людям. Почему так?

Наверное, из-за отсутствия опыта. Опыт ожесточает людей. Опыт делает их сентиментальными. Но искренность он вытесняет.

Коннор заставляет себя сделать шаг, потом другой. Снимает куртку и вешает её на крючок, потом разувается. Душ, ужин – сотрудники Департамента могут позволить себе настоящие овощи и настоящее мясо, так что Коннор готовит себе рагу. Рецепт высвечивается на терминале на холодильнике.

Между ужином и сном ему удаётся урвать немного времени на чтение. Книга – настоящая книга, бумажная. Кажется, старше лейтенанта Андерсона. Коннор читает стихи человека, родившегося в другой точке времени и пространства.

И повторяет, едва заметно шевеля губами:  
\- Молчала неподвижная аорта,  
Биясь, зашло упругое светило,  
Кроваво-чёрное ничто взмесило  
Систему тел, спряжённых в глуби тел,  
Спряжённых в глуби тем, там, в темноте  
Спряжённых тоже. Явственно до жути  
Передо мной ударила из мути  
Фонтана белоснежного струя…

Он откладывает книгу, задумчиво глядя на AX400 за окном. Слова похожи на шарики в коробке. Перестукиваются, отбиваются от стен. Звучат по-разному и одинаково одновременно.

Книга ему нравится. Не только то, как давно и далеко погибший автор играет со словами, но и то, как заставляет читателя сомневаться не только в реальности внутри книги, но и в своей собственной.

Коннор ложится, положив книгу себе на грудь, и считает про себя – ему это необходимо. Бессонница у него была ещё в детстве, и Аманда научила его некоторым ритуалам, чтобы даже в самые тревожные ночи он мог заснуть.

И он считает:  
\- Один – аорта, - неслышно шепчет он. – Два – светило. Три – спряженных…

Он засыпает на цифре десять.

* * *

_Он ступает на тропу. Под ногами хрустят ветки, подошвы утопают во влажной почве и мхе. Коннор кладёт руку на ствол дерева, и влажная кора наощупь не похожа ни на что, что он трогал до этого. Текстура из старого, забытого мира, где не было пыли и неона._  
Над головой у него пролетает птица. Хрустит ветка где-то у него за спиной. Коннор оборачивается на звук, его взгляд бегает, пока он не видит белую лошадь среди деревьев.

_Коннор выставляет вперёд руку – я не вооружён. Потом вторую – не хочу причинить тебе вреда. И медленно, очень медленно идёт вперёд. Подбираясь к ней все ближе. Рассматривая её всё пристальнее._

_Он видит рог у неё на лбу – закрученный, как воронка в небе в песчаную бурю. Он читал о них. Кажется, их называли…_  
…неоновая вывеска с AX400 с треском гаснет. Коннор открывает глаза и садится, прижимая к себе книгу. Будильник звонит через мгновение, и Коннор, не глядя, выключает его.

Утро всегда одинаковое. Состоит из одних и тех же действий. Умыться. Позавтракать. Сахар и кофе. Обуться, снять куртку с крючка и спуститься к машине. Единственное отличие этого утра от сотен предыдущих – Коннор едет в Департамент не получить новый список девиантов, а выслушать вердикт капитана Фоулера.

Всё это просто формальность. Коннор знает, что сейчас ему назначат временного напарника и он продолжит работу. Провалы – это нормально. Это происходит со всеми. И Коннор не исключение.

Он объезжает все пробки, кроме одной. Заминки достаточно, чтобы запросить статус состояния лейтенанта Андерсона. Его жизни ничего не угрожало и когда Коннор от него уехал, но он предпочитает быть уверенным, что все в порядке.

Лейтенанта Андерсона впервые ранят за всё время их совместной работы, и Коннор не может унять волнение.

Он знает, что в случившемся нет его вины. Знает, что ничего смертельно-страшного не случилось. И все равно во рту пересыхает от одной мысли о том, что его Бегущий остался в больнице.

\- По крайней мере, он наконец-то отдохнёт, - говорит самому себе Коннор. Вслух. Глубоко вздыхает и смотрит на своё отражение. – Ему нужен был отдых.

В Департамент он прибывает без пятнадцати минут восемь часов. Поправляет форменную куртку, садится в приёмной капитана Фоулера и лезет в карман за монеткой. Раньше назначенного его не примут, книги с собой он не возит, но нужно чем-то себя занять. Размять руки и разум.

Трюкам с монеткой его тоже научила Аманда. Он помнит её мягкие прикосновения и голос тягучий, как мёд.

Коннор перекатывает монету в кулаке – туда, обратно. Он должен упорядочить мысли. Помнить, что говорить.

Подбрасывает монетку в воздух, ловит её, перебрасывает её из руки в руку. Ловит пальцами. Перекатывает ребром по фалангам. Каждое передвижение монетки отбивает новый пункт. Он раскладывает вчерашний инцидент по полочкам, переоценивает его на свежую голову. AX400 казалась безобидной. Жизнь Бегущего важнее. Они не выживут в загрязнённом квартале.

Он не мог поступить иначе. Это было единственное верное решение.

Дверь кабинета капитана Фоулера щёлкает и открывается. Коннор ловит монетку, сжимает её в кулаке и убирает в карман куртки. Встаёт.

Никто не приглашает его войти, потому что открывшаяся дверь – это уже приглашение. Он переступает порог, делает пару шагов вперёд и останавливается на темно-синем ковре. Не смотрит по сторонам, только прямо. Перед ним стол капитана Фоулера – заставленный папками с делами, частями андроидов и маркированными кружками - и сам капитан.

\- Коннор Декард, номер лицензии RK800. Прибыл, чтобы отчитаться по инциденту с AX400 и YK500, сэр.  
\- Нет необходимости. Я ознакомился с делом, - вместо приветствия говорит капитан Фоулер. – Ты поступил правильно. Лейтенант Андерсон пострадал, важнее было оказать ему помощь. Кроме того, есть ещё кое-что важное, о чем ты забыл, но не забыл бы лейтенант Андерсон.  
\- Я несколько раз проводил переоценку происходящего вчера вечером и сегодня днём, сэр. Не понимаю, что я упустил.  
\- В твоём уравнении нет тебя самого, - капитан Фоули улыбается. – Искатели даже важнее Бегущих, и Искатели безоружны. Если бы ты последовал за AX400, ты бы подверг опасности ещё и себя.

Коннор молчит. Себя он действительно не учёл. Его просчёт.

\- Мой вердикт: ты по-прежнему годен для этой работы.

Коннор растерянно вскидывает брови. Он впервые встречается с капитаном Фоулером после проваленной миссии, но помнит методичку и помнит, что процедура финального решения проходит не так.

И в то же время он не может не испытывать облегчения. Следующий вдох непривычно лёгкий, будто до этого Коннор боялся или не мог дышать вообще.

Капитан Фоулер кашляет и поднимает со своего стола две папки:  
\- Лейтенант Андерсон не сможет исполнять обязанности твоего Бегущего. По правилам мы должны назначить временную замену ему, но я хочу попробовать кое-что другое.  
\- Я не понимаю, сэр, - спокойно говорит Коннор. Он не сводит с капитана Фоулера глаз, стоя прямо перед ним вытянувшись по струнке. А тот на него даже не смотрит. Только на папки у себя в руках.  
\- Я слышал, в Академии ты стрелял лучше всех на курсе.  
\- Подтверждаю, сэр. Это есть и в моем деле, - отзывается Коннор. – Но Искателям, как вы заметили ранее, нельзя иметь оружие.  
\- Ты знаешь почему?  
\- Потому что девиант может разоружить Искателя во время теста и застрелить его. Такие случаи уже были. Департамент не хочет повторения.  
\- Правильно.  
\- Сэр, я не понимаю к чему вы клоните.  
\- Нам нужна свежая кровь среди… Бегущих по лезвию, - капитан Фоулер, наконец-то, поднимает голову и смотрит на Коннора. – Ты идеальный кандидат.  
\- Я… что? – Коннор на мгновение перестаёт держать осанку. Ему хочется вопросительно развести руки. – Сэр, мне кажется, вы ошибаетесь. Я слишком неопытен для этого.  
\- Коннор, сколько ты работаешь в Департаменте?

Коннор задумывается. Он помнит точную дату – до минуты, когда впервые оказался в светлых коридорах Департамента и познакомился с лейтенантом Хэнком Андерсоном.

\- Сэр, разрешите свериться с часами.

Капитан Фоулер жмёт плечами:  
\- Да пожалуйста.

Коннор поднимает руку и смотрит на часы. Подсчёт занимает у него не больше двух секунд.

\- Я работаю в Департаменте уже четыре года, десять месяцев, одну неделю, пять дней и семнадцать минут, - сообщает он. Капитан Фоулер вскидывает брови:  
\- Практически с точностью до секунды.  
\- Секунды бесполезно считать, - Коннор улыбается. – Пока будешь произносить, ещё набежит.  
\- Я округлю это до пяти лет, если ты не против.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Коннор, ты работаешь здесь пять лет и вчера вы с лейтенантом Андерсоном впервые провалили задание. Это поразительная статистика. Хэнк и до тебя работал хорошо, но осечки были у всех, даже у него.  
\- Мы хорошая команда. Вот и все. Один я менее эффективен.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это неправда. И что у тебя нет выбора, Коннор.  
\- Сэр, я…  
\- Нам нужен лучший. Прямо сейчас, - капитан Фоулер кладёт папки на край стола, прямо перед Коннором. Коннор смотрит на них и сглатывает – он не считает, что он готов. Но капитан Фоулер прав. Если высшее руководство приняло решение, изменить его невозможно.

Капитан Фоулер складывает руки в замок у себя на колене. На Коннора он больше не смотрит.

\- Пару лет назад в Центре для бездомных андроидов было восстание.  
\- Я помню это, - Коннор кивает. – Тогда была вспышка девиаций среди домашних андроидов.  
\- Лидерами восстания была так называемая группа «Иерихон». Четыре девианта, связанных общей идеей свободы для андроидов, - капитан Фоулер снова кашляет, расцепляет руки, стучит себя кулаком в грудь. Кашель мокрый и надрывный.  
Коннор знает, что капитан много курит, и думает, что ему стоит обратиться за медицинской помощью. Но это, в общем-то, не его дело.

Капитан Фоулер прочищает горло, качает головой и продолжает:  
– Восстание удалось подавить. Двое из «Иерихона» погибли. Двое сбежали. Твоя задача будет их найти.

Коннор сглатывает, прикусывает щеку. Свет в кабинете капитана Фаулера становится ярче. Или ему только кажется? Он наклоняется к лежащим на столе папкам. Касается светлого мягкого пластика, обводит пальцами логотип Департамента.

\- Я никогда раньше не проводил расследований.  
\- Не думаю, что ты можешь не справиться хоть с чем-то, Коннор. Процедура вживления диода через… - его взгляд скользит к терминалу на столе. – Через десять минут. Удачи, Коннор.

* * *

В медицинском отсеке нет запахов и всегда стоит тишина. Процедурная в конце коридора, и пока Коннор идёт к ней, он слышит абсолютно все звуки, которые издаёт ежесекундно.  
Скрип кожаной куртки, шорох форменных джинс, собственные шаги и дыхание. Он разрушает тишину и спокойствие одним своим присутствием.

Он останавливается у двери, прикладывает руку к терминалу и чеканит слова в динамик:  
\- Коннор Декард. Лицензия RK800. Процедура вживления диода.  
\- Подтверждаю, - отзывается механический голос. Белая дверь щёлкает и отъезжает в сторону. Коннор входит в процедурную, где его встречает андроид модели PL600.  
\- Здравствуйте, - он безразлично улыбается Коннору. – Моё имя – Даниэль. Вы знаете как проходит процедура вживления диода?  
\- Знаю, - Коннор позволяет себе улыбнуться уголками губ. И пошутить: - Болезненно.  
\- О. Это шутка, - лицо андроида озаряется пониманием и тут же снова становится безразличным. – Я всё вам расскажу. Снимите куртку.

Коннор слушается, оставляет куртку на вешалке в углу и проходит дальше.

В процедурной ничего лишнего. Стол с упаковками одноразовых шприцов, стеллажи и холодильники с препаратами, отдельный железный шкаф с диодами. И посреди всего этого кресло с ремнями. У Коннора по спине пробегают мурашки.

\- Вы уже пользовались внешним диодом, я прав?  
\- Конечно.

Даниэль берет Коннора за локоть и подводит к креслу. Указывает на него рукой и ждёт, пока Коннор сядет.

\- Тогда вы понимаете базовый функционал. Диод Бегущего по лезвию внедряется в висок и работает быстрее. Он не только сканирует ваше окружение и записывает происходящее, но и полностью заменяет терминалы. Через диод информация как бы поступает вам прямо в голову. Больше не нужно отдавать команды компьютеру, а потом мучительно долго читать текст, который он вывел на экран, - Даниэль говорит спокойно. Коннор почти верит ему, что диод в виске – это лучшее, что с ним случится в жизни. – Функция принятия и отправления запросов присутствует и у внешнего диода, но диод Бегущего по лезвию позволяет ускорить их обработку.

Коннор не выдерживает:  
\- Даниэль, вам не нужно мне его продавать. Я уже на процедуре внедрения.

Даниэль нависает над ним, затягивая ремни – по два на каждой ноге, по три на каждой руке. Талия. Грудь. Плечи. Лоб.

\- Вы должны знать его преимущества.  
\- Они есть, - Коннор замечает, что говорит скорее как лейтенант Андерсон. В этом есть что-то забавное, будто даже в разлуке напарник все равно с ним. – Они есть и это главное. Я разберусь.

Даниэль достаёт из железного шкафа пластиковый контейнер с пломбой и серийным номером диода. Коннор с трудом, но рассматривает цифры: 313 248 317-51. Внутри одноразовый пластиковый пистолет.

\- В таком случае назовите себя и подтвердите отказ от инструктажа.  
\- Коннор Декард, - в очередной раз за сегодняшний день повторяет Коннор. – Лицензия RK800. Отказ подтверждаю.  
\- Хорошо. Откройте рот.  
\- Что? – Коннор моргает, когда Даниэль, воспользовавшись его заминкой, вставляет ему в рот резиновую капу.  
\- Вы были правы, Бегущий Декард, - Даниэль улыбается чуть шире, приставляя к виску Коннора пистолет. Коннор замечает, как расширяется его зрачок, и рефлекторно дёргается. Ремни удерживают его, капа во рту не даёт говорить.

Но он видит. Он знает. Он понимает, что происходит.

Девиант. Даниэль девиант.

\- Внедрение диода – это очень больно, - продолжает Даниэль и спускает курок.

Боль такая сильная, что у Коннора темнеет в глазах. Диод вгрызается ему в висок как термит, стремясь стать его частью. Симбиоз, интеграция – Коннор не знает подходящих слов, не может их найти. Он не кричит, но сжимает капу в зубах и дёргается, скорее по инерции.

Боль длится целую вечность. Даже когда Даниэль вытаскивает капу и вытирает с его виска кровь, а с подбородка слюни, Коннору все ещё больно.

Даниэль расстёгивает ремни. Достаёт спиртовую салфетку и протирает Коннору висок ещё раз. Он замирает, отвернувшись, потом выбрасывает расходники в контейнер для переработки.

\- Мы закончили. Отдохните один день. Подождите, пока пройдёт боль, а потом запустите обучающий режим, - он смотрит на Коннора все так же безразлично. Неужели Коннору показалось? Нет, такого не могло быть…

Боль в виске пульсирует, и Коннор прижимает к диоду руку. Потом. Он проверит Даниэля, обязательно, но не сейчас.

Даниэль снова берет его за локоть и подводит к выходу. Снимает куртку с вешалки, возвращает её Коннору и касается терминала. Дверь щёлкает и отъезжает.

\- Хорошего дня, Бегущий Декард.

Коннор остаётся с болью один на один.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ В тексте использован перевод песни Sixteen Tons Мерла Тревиса, выполненный Евгением Рыбаченко. На пластинке ее исполняет группа The Platters.

Когда он добирается до своей машины, боль меняется. Теперь она больше похожа на мигрень с подступающей к горлу тошнотой и ломкой во всем теле. В таком состоянии вести он не может.

Коннор опускается на ступеньки департамента, прямо под козырьком, защищающим от дождя, и трёт висок. Моргает. Диод у него на виске вспыхивает жёлтым.

Правый глаз дёргает, как при нервном тике, и диод начинает работать. Приятный женский голос звучит прямо у него в голове, и висок ноет сильнее:

\- Инициализирую протокол «Бегущий». Номер лицензии RK800. Декард, Коннор.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, - шепчет себе под нос Коннор. Знает, что говорит вслух не обязательно, но помнит, что лучше начать с голосового управления, пока система не подстроится под тебя окончательно. Это работает и с внешним диодом. Один день уходит на настройку и синхронизацию.  
\- Приветствую, Бегущий Декард. Меня зовут Хлоя, я буду твоим проводником на сегодня. Запустить обучение?  
\- А много различий по сравнению с внешним диодом?  
\- Внедрённый диод работает быстрее и обладает расширенным функционалом. Кроме сканирования и обработки входящих и исходящих запросов, внедрённый диод также позволяет вам составлять список дел и улик, проводить анализ перорально…  
\- Что? – Коннор даже голос повышает. – Это как?  
\- Диод связан с вашей нервной системой и постепенно входит в симбиоз с вашим телом. Достаточно лизнуть образец, чтобы получить общий анализ.  
\- Звучит немного… отвратительно.  
\- Вы привыкнете. Я могу продолжать?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Кроме того, с внедрённым диодом вы можете проводить реконструкцию места преступления, расчёт стратегии поведения в экстремальных ситуациях, а так же обращаться к собственной памяти и пересматривать воспоминания.  
\- Что, любые?  
\- К сожалению только те, которые вы получили после внедрения диода. Перейдём к настройкам?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Внедрённый диод реагирует на ваши мысленные команды. Не обязательно отдавать команды голосом. Вся полученная информация будет отображаться у вас перед глазами, если только вы не запросите голосовой набор. Тогда я вам все зачитаю. Подтверждаете? Не обязательно отвечать вслух.

Коннор мысленно соглашается.

\- Отлично! Мысленное управление работает. Пожалуйста, представьте себе удобный интерфейс.

Коннор закрывает глаза. Думает, что ему необходимо все время, но приходит к выводу, что лучше бы, чтобы перед глазами ничего не мешалось.

\- Поняла, - тут же отзывается Хлоя. – Информация будет выводиться только по запросу. Давайте протестируем?

Коннор думает обо всем, что ему нужно не забыть сделать, и перед глазами у него тут же всплывает список из двух столбцов – основные и побочные задачи вместе с подпунктами.

Справа:  
 _Найти и инфильтрировать беглых девиантов:  
1\. Ознакомиться с досье._

И слева:  
 _Следить за состоянием лейтенанта Андерсона:  
1\. Узнать, когда его выписывают;  
2\. Навестить его в больнице._

\- Чтобы не возиться с физической копией досье, достаточно просканировать код в правом углу папки, - услужливо подсказывает Хлоя. Коннор кивает сам себе и достаёт из внутреннего кармана куртки папки. Думает, правда, совсем не о досье, а о лейтенанте Андерсоне. Поехать к нему сам он не может – его потряхивает, потому что диод все ещё приживается.

 _Вызвать служебную машину?_ \- вспыхивает перед глазами. Коннор соглашается, и надпись исчезает.

Кроме логотипа департамента на светлом пластике действительно есть штрихкоды. Коннор немного щурится, чтобы рассмотреть штрихкод получше, и диод моментально его считывает. Файл разворачивается то ли у него в голове, то ли перед глазами – Коннор вроде бы видит улицу отчётливо, но в то же время так же ясно видит и файл. Фотография и имя. Даты.

_**Имя девианта:** Маркус  
 **Модель:** Домашний помощник, индивидуальный заказ  
 **Хозяин:** Манфред, Карл ( **статус:** мёртв)  
 **Дело расследует:** Декард, Коннор ( **лицензия:** RK800)  
Индивидуальный заказ, собран лично Элайджей Камски. Был доставлен в Центр бездомных андроидов после смерти хозяина. Доподлинно неизвестно, когда «Маркус» начал проявлять девиантное поведение, но, вероятно, ещё до прибытия в Центр. Проверку на нестабильность проводил офицер Декарт, Энтони ( **статус:** уволен).  
В Центре вместе с другими девиантами организовал подпольную организацию «Иерихон», целью которой была организация побега из Центра. Бунт был подавлен, но «Маркус» сумел бежать. Предположительно он сумел внедриться в одну из групп, отправляющихся на колонизацию.  
 **Поправка:** «Маркус» в сопровождении девианта «Норт» был замечен на камерах небоскрёба «Аполлон», где расположена квартира Карла Манфреда._

Дальше идёт ворох фотографий и видео – Маркус с хозяином, Маркус прибывает в Центр, Маркус поёт, когда Иерихон окружают. Коннор листает их, почти не всматриваясь – сейчас нет на это времени, а потом находит письмо Элайджи Камски.

_Мне очень приятно, что вы обратились ко мне за характеристиками Маркуса, но по присланным вами видео я не могу судить о его состоянии. Карл способствовал его девиации, развивая его творческие способности и критическое мышление. Вероятно, это стало прекрасной базой. Учитывая полученное им «образование», Маркус может быть хорошим оратором и стратегом. Если он сбежал, лучше бы вам его не искать. И надеяться, что он не захочет мстить._

Коннор моргает и трёт глаза. Письмо Камски объясняет, почему никто не занимался этим делом раньше. Как и то, почему Департамент зашевелился, как только Маркус появился на горизонте.

Его боятся. Это… забавно.

 _Служебный автомобиль подан_.

Коннор сканирует штрихкод со второго досье, но не читает. Спускается к машине, садится назад и называет адрес больницы.

 _Состояние лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона стабильно. Его выпишут в течение часа_ , - сообщает Коннору система. И тут же отвечает на его следующий запрос: - _На данный момент пробок нет, дорога займёт 31 минуту 29 секунд._

Коннор удовлетворённо кивает сам себе, откидывается назад и только теперь берётся за изучение второго файла.

Досье Норт намного короче предыдущего. Все, что о ней написано – это её имя и серия, а биография ограничивается короткой фразой «Обычная модель, сделанная для удовольствия. Поставляется в бордели и на космические военные базы». Коннора передёргивает, он морщится и снова трёт висок.

Его диод по-прежнему горит жёлтым.

* * *

Дорога действительно занимает тридцать одну минуту и двадцать девять секунд. За это время заканчивается дождь. Коннор выскакивает из машины и торопится к госпиталю.

Мигрень постепенно утихает, но вместо неё приходит усталость. Информации слишком много – теперь он реагирует на все подряд, и сканер работает постоянно. Он знает, что у водителя такси были приводы, что кто-то из предыдущих пассажиров употреблял Красный лёд, знал имена и места работы прохожих, точное количество денег у себя в кошельке и как лейтенант Андерсон передвигается по больнице. И это не все.

Информации было… слишком много. Он не успевал её обрабатывать.

_Лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон подписывает документы о выписке._

Коннор прибавляет шаг, перепрыгивает три низкие ступеньки и замирает на мгновение перед стеклянными дверями, дожидаясь, пока те откроются.

Он видит спину лейтенанта Андерсона – не узнать его невозможно. В нём почти два метра роста, и у него копна непослушных седых волос, похожая на вьющуюся львиную гриву. Рядом с ним Коннор всегда чувствует себя крохотным. Но защищённым, в то же время.

Лейтенант Андерсон прячет за пазуху документы, которые ему вручила андроид за стойкой, прощается и оборачивается. Теперь становится заметно, что в руках у него трость, а при каждом шаге он морщится.

Коннор идёт ему навстречу.

\- Смотрите-ка, кто это у нас тут, - ухмыляется он. – Искатель Декард.  
\- Здравствуйте, лейтенант Андерсон. Я волновался, - улыбается в ответ Коннор. – Как ваша нога?  
\- Как видишь, меня подлатали, и я уже могу ковылять. А ты… - лейтенант Андерсон хмурится, берет свободной рукой Коннора за подбородок и поворачивает его голову. Рассматривает диод. – Повышение, значит. Фоулер мне не соврал.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?  
\- Да месяц назад где-то этот заносчивый засранец… ты не против, если мы все же выйдем, я ужасно не люблю госпитали?  
\- Конечно. Машина нас уже ждёт, - Коннор разворачивается и выходит первым.

Лейтенант Андерсон хромает следом, постукивая тростью по дорожке, но Коннор ему не помогает. Прекрасно знает, как он этого не любит.

Они доходят до скамейки и останавливаются передохнуть. Коннор остаётся стоять.

\- Так вот, Фоулер, - повторяет лейтенант Андерсон, садясь. – Пришёл ко мне месяц назад и сказал, что хочет тебя повысить. Типа, мы растрачиваем твой потенциал, пока ты просто Искатель.  
\- А вы?  
\- Ну, тебя кто-то должен будет обучать. Так что меня он хотел переквалифицировать в преподаватели, - лейтенант Андерсон трёт простреленную ногу. – Ну, похоже, он просто поймал момент.  
\- Мне это не нравится.  
\- А ты думаешь, мне нравится? Тебя отправляют делать грязную работу, Коннор, - лейтенант Андерсон жмёт плечами. – Задание уже получил? Кого искать буду?  
\- Вам о чем-нибудь говорят имена Маркус и Норт?

Лейтенант Андерсон присвистывает.

\- Ни хера себе. Прямо-таки… воробьями по пушке.  
\- Лейтенант Андерсон…  
\- Хэнк.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты Бегущий теперь. Мы равные, Коннор, - лейтенант Андерсон приглаживает бороду, непослушные брови. – И я теперь твой доктор Ватсон. Смотри, у меня и палка есть, - он легко бьёт Коннора тростью по щиколотке.

Коннор узнает отсылку, но подсказка все равно всплывает перед глазами.

_Доктор Джон Ватсон, персонаж серии книг про приключения Шерлока Холмса. Впервые появляется в «Этюде в багровых тонах», 1887 год выпуск. Автор: Дойл, Артур Конан ( **статус:** мёртв)._

И сразу же следом:

_Машина ждёт._

\- Машина приехала, л… - начинает Коннор и осекается. Лейтенант Андерсон смотрит на него снизу вверх и хитро щурится. Выжидает. – Хэнк, - исправляется Коннор.  
\- Видишь, и даже задница не отвалилась, - лейтенант Андерсон ему разве что не хлопает. Поднимается сам и идёт перед Коннором, тяжело опираясь на трость. – По пути расскажешь мне, что уже знаешь. Зайдёшь ко мне в гости… Думаю, Сумо будет до одури рад тебя видеть. И мы подумаем, с чего начать.

Коннор идёт следом, неловко сбиваясь, постоянно прибавляя шаг и тут же притормаживая.

Голова почти перестаёт гудеть, и руки больше не трясутся. Он хотя бы не будет работать один.

Это успокаивает.

* * *

Лейтенант Андерсон собирает старье. То, что многими считается хламом, и лишь некоторыми - антикварными драгоценностями. В мире, где всё связано с технологиями и от технологий же страдало, его квартира - островок старинного спокойствия.

Здесь есть огромная библиотека, полная настоящих, бумажных книг, проигрыватель пластинок – с пластинками – и даже посуда из того времени, которое все уже давным-давно забыли.

Коннору нравится квартира лейтенанта Андерсона. Книжная пыль, от которой щиплет глаза, треск пластинки между песнями. Он может часами сидеть у стеллажа, рассматривая корешки, выискивая, что бы ещё почитать, пока лейтенант Андерсон занят делами.

Но самое главное: здесь есть Сумо. Настоящий пёс из плоти и крови, не андроид. С мягкой шерстью и грустными глазами. Сенбернар, ужасно похожий на своего хозяина. Большой, неповоротливый, но с добрым сердцем.

И способный убить, если понадобится.

Когда они входят в квартиру, Сумо тут же деловито трусит к хозяину. Коннор едва успевает его перехватить, чтобы пёс не ткнулся лейтенанту Андерсону в простреленную ногу, и чешет его по загривку.

\- Ну, что, Сумо, как ты тут? Соскучился по хозяину?

Сумо изучающе смотрит на него, а потом облизывает его нос. Так он делает только с Коннором, и Коннор предпочитает думать, что это его способ выразить особое расположение.

\- Надеюсь, он мне не засрал всю квартиру. А то сказать, что мне не хочется сейчас ничего убирать – это, блин, ничего не сказать, - лейтенант Андерсон все же немного наклоняется, чтобы погладить Сумо, но потом проходит дальше.

Пёс недовольно гавкает, выбирается из объятий Коннора и спешит за хозяином.

Коннор поднимается, смаргивает очередную подсказку и тоже проходит дальше. Останавливается у проигрывателя и тут же слышит:

\- Поставь-ка что-нибудь, пока я дом проверю.  
\- Может, вы сядете, а этим я займусь?  
\- Иди в жопу со своим синдромом мамочки, Коннор, - лейтенант Андерсон говорит возмущённо, но на лице у него прежняя улыбка. – Сам справлюсь.  
\- Я почти уверен, что врач предписал вам поменьше ходить.

_Постельный режим на неделю, пока ускоренная регенерация не завершится._

\- Вернее, я знаю, что врач вам предписал ещё минимум день постельного режима.  
\- Что, теперь во всю пользуешься благами диода? Не полагайся только на них слишком сильно, договорились?

Коннор поднимает руку с отставленным мизинцем. Этому жесту его тоже научил лейтенант Андерсон.

\- Договорились.  
\- Только мизинцами мирятся, Коннор, - смеётся лейтенант Андерсон. – А не обещания дают.  
\- А вы что, решили, что раз вас будут переводить в Академию преподавать, то можно занудой быть?  
\- От зануды слышу, Коннор. Я всё ещё жду музыку, кстати.

Лейтенант Андерсон скрывается в соседней комнате, а Коннор садится на корточки и начинает перебирать пластинки в сундуках.

За пять лет, что они вместе работают, Коннор бывал у лейтенанта Андерсона в гостях почти полторы тысячи раз, и столько же раз изучал коллекцию его пластинок и книжный шкаф. В этой квартире он чувствует себя ребёнком, который дорвался до магазина игрушек.

Здесь у него всегда есть выбор.

Коннор вылавливает потрёпанный картонный конверт с красно-жёлтым градиентом – Millionime группы The Platters. Задерживает на ней взгляд всего на долю секунды, и тут же получает историческую справку:

_Мини-альбом, примечательный в первую очередь перепевкой песни Sixteen Tons Мёрла Тревиса ( **статус:** мёртв). Выпущен в 1957 году студией Mercury._

Коннор трёт глаза – подсказка эта была ему совсем не нужна, но, похоже, пока диод не настроится, сканировать он будет все подряд. Коннор поднимается, достаёт пластинку и кладёт её на опорный диск.

\- Что ты выбрал? – кричит из соседней комнаты лейтенант Андерсон.  
\- Сейчас все услышите, - отзывается Коннор. Задаёт скорость воспроизведения, опускает тонарм и прибавляет громкость.

Коннор вздыхает, выпрямляясь, пластинка тихо потрескивает, и комната наполняется гитарной музыкой и голосом Герберта Рида.

\- Ага, значит снова она, - лейтенант Андерсон возвращается – без куртки, зато с двумя стаканами и бутылкой в руке. Сумо спешит следом, шлёпая огромными лапами по полу. - Создал людей из грязи как-то Господь, но глину обратил в добротную плоть, - подпевает лейтенант Андерсон, постукивая тростью. Коннор подхватывает:  
\- Добротная плоть им была создана, она бывает слабой и бывает сильна.

Он наконец снимает куртку и бросает её в кресло, а потом садится и сам.

\- Понятия не имею, почему ты в таком восторге от этой песни.  
\- Не знаю. Она такая… душевная.  
\- Душевная, ха, - лейтенант Андерсон ставит стаканы на стол, разливает по ним бренди и садится в кресло напротив. Сумо тут же устраивается у хозяина в ногах, печально посматривая на Коннора. – Давай, ты пересказал мне материалы дела, теперь я хочу послушать твои соображения.  
\- Информации практически нет. Маркус поднял восстание, а его досье выглядит как короткий некролог: жил, родился, умер. С Норт ещё хуже, - Коннор разводит руками. – Записи с камер не дают никакой информации. Записи теста на стабильность тоже бесполезны. Разве что письмо Камски может прийтись кстати. И я не понимаю, почему так.  
\- А ты сам много в отчёты записывал после инфильтрации?

Коннор качает головой:

\- А что записывать? Модель такая-то, девиацию проявил так-то, инфильтрирован.  
\- Вот именно. С Маркусом было точно так же. Индивидуальный заказ, передан в Центр бездомных андроидов. Стал девиантом, поднял восстание, сбежал. Скорее всего Департамент просто рассчитывал больше о нем никогда не услышать.  
\- Но это глупо. Они отпустили преступника. И им стоило сделать все возможное, чтобы его изучить. Если такие досье собирают на всех пропавших девиантов, то я не понимаю, как с этим работать.  
\- Обычно Бегущие ориентируются на характеристики модели. Скажем, AX400 крепкая, в ней достаточно силы, чтобы передвинуть кресло, но что-то потяжелее – это уже не к ней. Она находит потайные лазейки, может обеспечить тепло и питание, а ещё она влагоустойчивая. Но плохо бегает, не может рассчитать стратегию. Она хранительница очага, а не воин.  
\- В таком случае Маркус ничем не лучше.  
\- Маркус был сделан на заказ. И воспитывался на Макиавелли и Юлии Цезаре. Смекаешь, что я пытаюсь до тебя донести?

Коннор задумчиво трёт подбородок. Заглядывает в файлы Маркуса, и снова смотрит на письмо Камски.

\- Думаете, Камски мог сделать его обучаемым?  
\- Не думаю. Знаю. Карл Манфред очень долго выступал против использования андроидов, он считал их бездушными машинами. Потом он попал в аварию и оказался в инвалидном кресле…

Коннор обращается к системе и получает справку – подборки новостей об аварии, фотографии развороченной машины, пресс-релизы КиберЛайфа с соболезнованиями и обещаниями помочь.

\- Это во всех новостях было, - говорит он, глядя перед собой. – Камски сделал ему андроида-помощника.  
\- И он сделал так, чтобы андроид смог подстроиться под Манфреда. Манфред после этого перестал высказываться об андроидах вообще, но ходили слухи, что Маркус был ему ближе, чем собственный сын.

Коннор сканирует новости со скоростью света. Мигрень снова начинает вкручиваться в висок, но он только трёт диод и продолжает. Даже поверхностный анализ подтверждает слова лейтенанта Андерсона.

\- Почему ничего из этого нет в деле? Вообще ни слова о его… предыстории.  
\- Тогда это не посчитали важным. А потом… - лейтенант Андерсон качает головой, тянется за своим стаканом с бренди и откидывается обратно на спинку кресла. – Маркус первый такой… особенный, - он вскидывает брови. – Кроме того, вот сейчас ты получил эту информацию. И какие выводы ты сделаешь?

Коннор задумывается. Берет стакан со стола, но не пьёт, смотрит на игру света, как он отражается от стекла и бренди. Полученные подсказки и намёки сортируются, анализируются, и Коннор, покусав губы, снова заговаривает:

\- Он изначально был почти таким же, как AX400, но из-за обучаемости он обрабатывает и применяет получаемую информацию…  
\- Говори по-человечески, Коннор.  
\- Он способен копировать то, что видит, что читает, что слышит. Если Манфред действительно заставлял его читать, нужно узнать, что именно. Это поможет понять, какие качества он в себе развил.  
\- Уже лучше. Что насчёт второй…  
\- Норт. Подождите. Я сам попробую.  
\- Не то, чтобы я мог тебе с ней чем-то помочь. Про неё в новостях было примерно ничего, Коннор.

В досье Норт нет ничего, что, кроме упоминания борделя «Рай», причины отправления и даты её прибытия в Центр.

\- Её списали. Кто-то из клиентов её сломал, а починить не смогли. Он прошла тест на стабильность, но… - Коннор переводит взгляд на лейтенанта Андерсона. – Я бы предположил, что она была девиантом уже тогда. И поломку она произвела сама, чтобы выбраться из сексуального рабства.  
\- Интересная теория.  
\- На тех записях восстания, что сохранились, Норт выступает за начало войны с людьми. Она первой кидается на охрану и убивает человека голыми руками… Она нас ненавидит.  
\- Что, в общем-то, понятно, учитывая андроидом для чего она была.  
\- В таком случае… я думаю, они с Маркусом попытаются поднять восстание снова. И начать войну.

Лейтенант Андерсон молчит, потягивая бренди. Потом шумно вздыхает, наклоняется к Сумо и гладит между ушей.

\- Это очень громкое заявление, Коннор.  
\- Их друзья погибли в Центре. И те, кто им верил. Им нечего терять, - Коннор жмёт плечами. –Плохо, что никто не поехал в квартиру Манфреда сразу же, возможно, мы уже упустили что-то важное. Так что… я начну с неё. Завтра отправлюсь туда.  
\- Мы.  
\- Что?  
\- Мы отправимся туда, - лейтенант Андерсон не улыбается. Смотрит на крутящуюся пластинку в проигрывателе. – Пей свой бренди, Коннор.

Коннор кивает. И наконец решается пригубить напиток.


	4. Chapter 4

_Единорог._

_Когда-то их называли единорогами. Коннор знает это, потому что читал в какой-то из книг, которую ему давал лейтенант Андерсон._

_— Я тебя не обижу, — вслух говорит Коннор, вытягивая руки. Осторожно двигается вперёд, стараясь не шуметь и не делать резких движений. — Мне так же страшно, как и тебе._

_Единорог пристально на него смотрит, вскидывает голову и трясёт гривой, громко фыркнув, а потом в несколько шагов преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и останавливается рядом. Тычется в ладонь мордой, и Коннор послушно её гладит._

_— Ты откуда здесь? — задаёт он первый пришедший в голову вопрос. Единорог ржёт, вскинув голову…_

 

В этот раз Коннор просыпается от укола в висок. Диод в полумраке квартиры отсвечивает синим прямо в глаз, и Коннор прикрывает его рукой.

_Оптимальное время для пробуждения, чтобы успеть на встречу с лейтенантом Хэнком Андерсоном: 6:21 утра.  
Рекомендуемый завтрак из имеющихся продуктов: сублимированный творог, орехи, чёрный кофе с двумя ложками стевии._

— На это и подсесть можно, — бормочет себе под нос Коннор, трёт глаза и садится. Откладывает книгу, которую вчера читал перед сном, откидывает одеяло, встаёт, а потом открывает окно, чтобы выглянуть на улицу.

Коннор вдыхает горький городской воздух — пыль, остатки влаги, газ, и смотрит вниз.

С четырёх до пяти утра город замирает. Это короткое мгновение, когда гуляки, наркоторговцы и проститутки покидают улицы, но их место ещё не занимают торговцы, работяги и несчастные офисные клерки. Будто бы масса бетона и неона погружается в короткий беспокойный сон.

_**Погода на сегодня:** 66 °F, лёгкий бриз, облачно.  
 **Ожидаемая влажность воздуха:** 65%.  
 **Вероятность выпадения осадков:** 12%.  
Не забудьте захватить куртку._

Коннор оставляет окно открытым, а сам отправляется в душ.

Утренние процедуры практически ничем не отличаются от обычных, разве что теперь диод все время делает подсказки — то высветится счётчик движений зубной щёткой, то таймер для правильной варки кофе. Все дополнительные приспособления, списки и собственные привычки перестают быть жизненно-необходимыми, потому что диод всё автоматизирует. Каталогизирует дела и информацию, просчитывает варианты решений и выдаёт хозяину в голову.

Коннор вызывает машину, размешивая стевию в кофе. Сахар закончился вечером, и покупка его тут же оказалась в списке дел на сегодня. Он потягивает кофе, замерев у окна, снова глядя на пустую улицу.

_Служебная машина прибыла.  
Время выезжать в участок._

— Да что ты говоришь, — отзывается Коннор. Выплёскивает остатки кофе в раковину, хватает куртку с вешалки и спешит к лифту.

* * *

Им обоим нужно в участок. Лейтенанту Андерсону — на встречу с капитаном Фоулером, а Коннору — чтобы получить оставшуюся полагающуюся ему экипировку: табельный пистолет, новую форменную куртку (а старую сдать), наручники, шокер и портупею из искусственной кожи.

Лейтенант Андерсон выходит минут через десять. В песочном плаще вместо куртки Бегущего, и все такой же хромой, как и вчера. Подлатали его, может, и хорошо, но заживёт нога ещё не скоро. Он чертыхается, спускаясь по лестнице.

— Я больше не лейтенант, — начал он, подходя к машине. — Вернее, звание-то мне оставили, но я официально теперь в преподавательском составе.  
— Так вы теперь профессор Андерсон?  
— Что-то вроде, — Лейтенант Андерсон — нет, Хэнк, пора привыкнуть его называть так — постепенно обходит машину.  
— И что вы будете преподавать?  
— Предмет «Как поймать беглого девианта так, чтобы он не откусил тебе жопу» одному глупому мальчишке.  
— А, — Коннор едва сдерживает улыбку. Разворачивается, открывает дверь и садится в машину. Хэнк тяжело опускается следом.  
— Кстати, оружие мне больше по правилам не полагается, — Хэнк пристёгивается. — Но мой револьвер всегда со мной.  
— Вы мне настолько не доверяете, Хэнк?  
— Я настолько хочу, чтобы твоя жопа всегда была прикрыта, Коннор. Гони уже давай, пока там последние улики не присыпало пылью.

Коннор кивает и трогает машину с места.

* * *

Квартира Карла Манфреда — конечно же — расположена в самом дорогом районе города и стоит целое состояние. Она занимает два последних этажа пирамиды «Аполлон», и последние пять лет пустует.

«Аполлон» — это маленький город внутри города. За прозрачными дверями разбит целый парк с аккуратно подстриженными деревьями, кустами и пронзительно-зелёной травой. Тропинка ко входу в жилой комплекс выложена красной галькой, которая хрустит под ногами, на деревьях поют самые настоящие птицы, а в земле копаются настоящие лесные звери, каждый из которых ценнее, наверное, всего остального города. И небо — здесь есть небо. Вся пирамида закрыта от внешнего мира экранами, транслирующими круглосуточно картинку — голубой небосвод в белых кудрявых облаках днём и темно-синий, испещрённый звёздами, ночью.

Воздух здесь свежий. Не такой, как лесной воздух во снах Коннора, но намного чище городского, и кажется, что пока им дышишь, становишься счастливее.

Коннор, не стесняясь, осматривается по сторонам, внимательно читает всплывающие подсказки. Хэнк наоборот, похоже, не заинтересован в малиновках и белках.

— Ты как маленький ребёнок, — замечает он.  
— Я вдруг понял, что я ни разу тут не был. Ни просто так, ни на инфильтрации. А вы, Хэнк?  
— Я был. Ещё когда был Искателем. У одного парня, который тогда на Камски работал и проектировал глаза для андроидов, был нелегальный секс-андроид. Он её прятал в потайном отделении в шкафу и выпускал, когда жены не было. Лупил её и трахал, трахал и лупил. Видимо, стресс копился, выплеснуть его, учитывая, что она в коробке все время сидела, было некуда. И она задушила хозяина. Испугалась того, что сделала, спряталась в свою коробку, — Хэнк прокашливается, когда Коннор притормаживает, чтобы посмотреть на искусственный водопад. — Труп нашла жена. Она позвонила в полицию, полиция не обнаружила следов присутствия человека.  
— И они обратились в Департамент. Значит, вы её искали?  
— Искал. И нашёл. И ты даже представить себе не можешь, как мне хотелось её отпустить. Я тогда был даже младше, чем ты сейчас.

Коннор переводит взгляд на Хэнка, задумчиво рассматривая его лицо. Замечает, как сведены его брови — уголки смотрят не вниз, а вверх. Не злость, а печаль.

— Я себя убедил, что если её не инфильтрировать, она попадёт к кому похуже. И будет страдать.  
— И убеждаете себя в этом каждый раз.  
— Больше не нужно, не правда ли? — Хэнк ухмыляется и закидывает голову. — Теперь только о прошлом остаётся сожалеть.

Жилой комплекс сияет — стекло тонированное, и снаружи невозможно увидеть ничего, кроме отражения парка и нарисованного экранного неба, а металлическая конструкция выкрашена золотой краской.

К дверям в комплекс ведёт длинная лестница.

— Люди раньше такое будущее представляли, — говорит Коннор. — Замкнутые города на обломках старого мира.  
— Было такое, — соглашается Хэнк. — Похоже, не так уж они и ошиблись.  
— Все равно всё было как-то…  
— Романтизированно. Я знаю.

Они поднимаются по лестнице — с перерывами — через разъезжающиеся двери попадают внутрь, и Коннор удивлённо выгибает брови.

Обстановка поражает роскошью — дерево и бархат на стенах, мрамор и ковры на полу, переливающийся хрусталь на потолке.

— Одна эта люстра стоит столько, что можно было бы в загрязнённом квартале наладить воздухоочистку, — замечает Коннор.  
— Да. Но кому эту люстру продавать?

У Коннора нет ответа. Эту люстру можно было бы продать разве что тем, кто и так ей владеет.

Коннор моргает. Диод у него на виске меняет цвет с голубого на жёлтый, и холл заполняется подсказками — что за дерево, откуда привезён хрусталь, имена и информация о приводах в полицию проходящих людей. Подсвечивается стойка консьержа и прямо на нем вырастает надпись:  
 _Запросить ключ от квартиры Карла Манфреда._

Коннор снимает с пояса значок и идёт к стойке первым. Нависает над ней, встречается взглядом с андроидом за стойкой.

_Андроид модели ST300._

Коннор смахивает подсказку, будто бы упавшую на лоб прядку поправляет. Улыбается и протягивает значок:  
— Коннор Декард, Департамент охоты на девиантов. Мы получили информацию, что на ваших камерах слежения был замечен девиант, который находится в розыске.  
— Обрабатываю ваш запрос, — улыбается консьерж. Взгляд её стекленеет, она замирает на мгновение, а потом вновь поднимает глаза на Коннора: — Начальник службы безопасности сейчас подойдёт. Можете присесть.

Она указывает на кожаные диваны, на которых, вытянув больную ногу и растирая её, уже сидит Хэнк.

— Благодарю.

Коннор возвращается к Хэнку, садится рядом и задумчиво смотрит на андроида за стойкой.

— Столько средств потрачено на это место, а для мелкой работы все равно используют андроидов.  
— Никто не захочет получать зарплату кусочками хрусталя с люстры, ты так не считаешь, Коннор? — Хэнк вскидывает брови, убирает руки с бедра и берётся за трость. Перекидывает её из ладони в ладонь. Коннор наблюдает за этим пару секунд, а потом подхватывает — достаёт монетку, чтобы сосредоточиться.

 _Калибровка,_  — отзывается диод. —  _Начните упражнение._

Коннор удивлённо выгибает брови. Внешний диод никогда не реагировал на фокусы с монеткой, и он их делал скорее для себя.

А вот это было чем-то новым.

— О нет, ты опять за своё? — протягивает Хэнк. Первую пару месяцев совместной работы Коннор его раздражал это привычкой — хвататься за монетку в любую свободную минуту, но со временем он смог привыкнуть.  
— Я провожу калибровку диода, — отзывается Коннор и понимает, что не может сдержать улыбку. Он не смотрит на лицо Хэнка, сосредоточившись на игре, но легко может представить себе, как он выгибает брови и кривит губы в гримасе удивления.  
— Я так понимаю, ты всю жизнь этот диод ждал.  
— Я так же удивлён, как и вы, Хэнк.

Монетка летает из руки в руку, диод у Коннора на виске мерцает жёлтым.

_Калибровка завершена на 60%._

— Тебе это странным не кажется?  
— Честно говоря… кажется, — Коннор подкидывает монетку щелчком и ловит, раз, другой.

_Калибровка завершена на 90%._

— Но если встроенный диод подстраивается под меня и реагирует на мои мысли и желания, почему бы ему не сделать это и с привычками?

Хэнк ворчит что-то себе под нос, но потом соглашается:  
— Логично, черт тебя дери.  
— Ага.

_Калибровка завершена._

Коннор сжимает монетку в кулаке, убирает её в куртку и смотрит на Хэнка.

_Профессор Андерсон, Хэнк.  
 **Возраст:** 53 года.  
 **Рост:** 6.2 фута.  
 **Вес:** 209 фунтов.  
 **Уровень сахара в крови:** 6.1_

— Ого, — вслух замечает Коннор. — Надо было раньше заняться калибровкой, — он поворачивается к Хэнку. — Возможно, вам стоит перестать налегать на сахар и алкоголь, Хэнк.

Хэнк фыркает и отворачивается, едва заметно поднимая руку и показывая Коннору средний палец.

Коннор в ответ смеётся.

_Состояние раны на ноге удовлетворительное.  
Процесс заживления стабильный._

— Добрый день. Это вы из Департамента?

Коннор оборачивается на голос и видит мужчину лет пятидесяти, невысокого и немного грузного.

_Майерс, Дерек. Начальник службы безопасности «Аполлона»._

— Меня зовут Коннор Декард, я — Бегущий, — Коннор снова достаёт значок.  
— Могли бы и побыстрее приехать, — отзывается в ответ Майерс. Смотрит на Хэнка: — Он с вами?  
— Профессор Хэнк Андерсон, — Хэнк поднимается. — Я его лакей.  
— Без разницы, — протягивает Майерс. — Идёмте.

* * *

Запись длится тридцать секунд. Двери в квартиру Манфреда открываются и оттуда выходит Маркус. Он направляется прямо к камере, становится напротив и смотрит в объектив.

— Он хотел, чтобы о его присутствии знали, — Хэнк опирается на трость и не сводит глаз с экрана. — Что вы сделали, когда поняли, что он в здании?  
— Мы заметили это достаточно поздно. Андроид, который тогда дежурил, разрядился.  
— Разрядился? — Коннор переводит взгляд с экрана на Майерса. — И часто у вас так бывает?  
— Первый раз.  
— Что вы сделали с андроидом?  
— Зарядили. Подали заявку в сервис, ждём, когда за ним приедут.  
— Он в сознании?  
— Пока в спящем режиме.  
— Нужно будет его допросить.

Хэнк скрещивает руки и коротко кивает, поддерживая решение Коннора.

— Так что вы сделали, когда поняли, что он здесь?  
— Я пересмотрел запись… позавчера ночью. На перемотке. Это прописано в правилах. Заметил что-то странное, пересмотрел и сразу же обратился в департамент. Маркуса-то я могу узнать, он же столько лет с Манфредом тут жил. Я сразу в департамент позвонил, попросил прислать кого-нибудь. Мне сказали ничего не трогать и ждать.

Хэнк раздражённо качает головой. Коннор сует руки в карманы и хватается за монетку. Снова перебирает её в пальцах, и в этот момент перед глазами всплывает очередной список дел.

_1\. Обыскать квартиру Карла Манфреда.  
2\. Допросить андроида._

— Как он вообще сюда попал? Через холл? На камерах это есть?  
— Нет, — Майерс разводит руками. — У нас есть только эта запись. Так-то, видимо, он попал сюда как-то ещё.  
— Через крышу мог? — предполагает Хэнк.  
— Только если он совсем псих.

Коннор с Хэнком переглядываются.

— Такой вероятности я бы не исключал, — говорит Коннор. — Начнём с квартиры, пожалуй?  
— Выбор за тобой, дорогой протеже, — отзывается Хэнк.

Майерс задумчиво кивает, потом с лязгом открывает высокий металлический шкаф, просматривает ключи-карты на крючках, пока не находит нужную. Протягивает её Коннору:  
— Надеюсь, он там не собрал грязную бомбу, пока вы ехали.  
— Это было бы весьма непрактично с его стороны, — Коннор забирает карточку — темно-красный кусок пластика с золотым силуэтом пирамиды с одной стороны и номером квартиры с другой.  
— Я подключу электричество, чтобы у вас был свет. Когда вернётесь, подготовим к допросу андроида.  
— Хорошо.

Хэнк выходит в холл первым, Коннор спешит следом. Не произнося ни слова, они доходят до лифтов, и так же молча поднимается наверх.

В лифте играет музыка.

_Густав Малер. Симфония №1, Титан. Вторая часть._

* * *

В квартире Карла Манфреда пыльно и холодно. Свет включается, как только Коннор и Хэнк переступают порог. Некоторые лампы вспыхивают и тут же с щелчком гаснут, парочка мигает, потрескивая, но оставшихся хватает. Помещений так много и они такого размера, что Коннор начинает сомневаться, что они управятся за день. В одной прихожей можно устроить вечеринку, и никому не будет тесно. Беглого девианта здесь найти вообще невозможно.

— Столько места. У меня голова кружится, — замечает Коннор.  
— Не знал, что у тебя агорафобия, Коннор, — смеётся в ответ Хэнк. — С чего хочешь начать?  
— Наверное… пойду туда, откуда дует ветер, — Коннор ёжится, осматривается и замечает покачивающуюся на ветру занавеску — тронь её что-то погрубее лёгкого ветра, и она рассыплется в пыль.  
— Почему?  
— Думаю, так мы узнаем, как они сюда попали.  
— Или как ушли, да?  
— Или и то, и другое. И ушли ли они отсюда вообще.

Коннор пересекает прихожу, сканируя её на ходу. Замирает у клетки с птицами — две канарейки двигаются, но не поют.

_Заводные._

— Он завёл канареек, — говорит Коннор, открывает клетку и берет одну из канареек — из-за работающего в ней механизма кажется, что она трепещет у него в руках.  
— Смотри-ка. Она в тириуме, — Хэнк наклоняется к нему, рассматривая птицу.

Игрушка и правда вымазана в чем-то синем, и скорее всего Хэнк прав насчёт тириума — синюю кровь андроидов сложно с чем-то спутать.

— Или в краске. Это же дом художника, все-таки.

 _Тириум.  
Необходимо провести анализ для подтверждения личности_.

Коннор трёт искусственные пёрышки, собирает на пальцы немного вещества, а потом, недолго думая, слизывает.

Хэнк реагирует быстрее, чем срабатывает диод.

— Ты, блять, что только что сделал?

Коннор отнимает палец от губ, смотрит на Хэнка, а видит только надпись:

 _Анализирую_.

— Коннор! — повышает голос Хэнк. — Тебе вроде не пять лет?  
— Простите, Хэнк, — Коннор смаргивает надпись и смотрит на Хэнка. — Нужно было предупредить. Диод… расширяет возможности.  
— Ты только что слизнул тириум, который, вообще-то, часть наркотического вещества, с птицы, которая тут пылилась лет пять. Ты совсем рехнулся?  
— Я… — начинает Коннор и замолкает.

 _Образец тириума принадлежит девианту «Маркус», был оставлен 43 часа назад_.

— Это его тириум. Маркуса, — Коннор забывает, что Хэнк его только что отчитывал. — Птиц он завёл 43 часа назад.  
— Как ты… Коннор, так и отравиться можно, вообще-то!  
— Я… запрошу об этом справку попозже, — Коннор неловко жмёт плечами, потом разворачивается на пятках и идёт дальше, в гостиную.

Гостиная разделена на несколько зон — библиотека, музыкальная комната, столовая, зона отдыха с креслами, шахматами и выпивкой. Тут и там лежат и стоят чучела животных: жираф, шкура снежного барса, орлы. Диод выдаёт справку о каждом животном, добавляя, сколько оно стоило, пока не вымерло, и Коннор морщится.

— Кажется, я догадываюсь, кому принадлежала люстра в холле, — говорит Хэнк, хромая за Коннором. Он останавливается и запрокидывает голову. Присвистывает. Коннор оборачивается на звук, следит за его взглядом и видит под потолком скелет дельфина.  
— Как он не упал ещё оттуда?  
— Так ведь времени мало прошло, а ветер не сильный.  
— Действительно, — Коннор хмурится, отводит взгляд и снова осматривается. Одна из дверей покосилась и не закрыта до конца. Ветер дует именно оттуда.  
— А вид-то отсюда какой, одуреть, — говорит у него за спиной Хэнк. Стук его трости отдаляется.

Коннор идёт к двери, заглядывает внутрь — в полумраке на стенах видно размытые лица и орнаменты.

Мастерская.

На самой двери синий отпечаток ладони — Коннор сканирует его, потом снова сковыривает образец и облизывает пальцы.

 _Образец тириума принадлежит девианту «Маркус», был оставлен 44 часа назад_.

— Значит, ты порезался, когда забирался сюда, — говорит Коннор вслух. — Интересно.

Он впервые задумывается, что Маркус мог остаться здесь и ждать, пока кого-нибудь пришлют. Что он захочет отправить Департаменту послание, прислав пару-тройку голов Бегущих в коробках. Мысль тревожная, и Коннор смотрит на Хэнка. Хэнк уже не молод, он ранен, а револьвер у него черт знает где.

— Хэнк, — зовёт он, и когда тот оборачивается, достаёт из кобуры свой табельный пистолет. Больше ни слова не нужно говорить. Хэнк повторяет его движение и медленно идёт к нему.

Коннор пытается отодвинуть дверь, но механизм заело. Тогда он бьёт по ней ногой раз, другой, третий, пока она не поддаётся и не падает с грохотом, подняв гору пыли.

Если Маркус и Норт здесь, то лучше способа сообщить им о своём присутствии он придумать не мог… Хотя, вероятно, если они здесь, то они уже знают о чужом присутствии. Свет и разговоры выдали.

Ветер становится сильнее, поднявшуюся пыль приносит Коннору в лицо.

— Ты очень аккуратный, — саркастично замечает Хэнк и становится у него за спиной. Коннор делает шаг, наступает на дверь и сканирует помещение.

Он видит разбитое окно, следы тириума на полу и скомканные простыни возле перевёрнутой коляски — следы чужого присутствия. Остальное — банки краски, грязные кисти, свёрнутые в рулоны холсты и полотна — выцветшие от времени и потемневшие от пыли — важным не кажется.

_Девианты не обнаружены.  
 **Изучить следы чужого присутствия:**  
1\. Проверить тириум на разбитом окне.  
2\. Проверить спальное место._

Коннор убирает пистолет обратно в кобуру и идёт дальше, к разводам тириума на полу. Садится на корточки.

— О нет, — тут же реагирует Хэнк. — Фу, Коннор, прекрати! Да ты хуже Сумо, ты в курсе?

Коннор оборачивается, смотрит на него через плечо и жмёт плечами.

— Если тебе плохо станет, я тебе волосы держать не буду, пока тебя будет выворачивать, понял?  
— Понял, Хэнк, — Коннор поднимает вверх указательный палец и коротким, резким движением отводит его от себя в сторону Хэнка.

А потом пробует тириум в третий раз.

 _Образец тириума принадлежит девианту «Маркус», был оставлен 44 часа назад_.

— Да, это всё ещё он, — бормочет Коннор себе под нос, потом поднимается и подходит к открытому окну. Осматривается.

Под окном стопка картин со смытой дождевой водой краской. Коннор проводит по их краям кончиками пальцев, осматривает раму окна, касается её и пытается закрыть — тщетно. Петли проржавели насквозь и, похоже, не первый месяц не двигаются ни в одну из сторон.

Разбитое стекло рассыпано по полу. На нём тоже следы от тириума — смазанные.

— Хм, — Коннор отступает.

_Реконструкция._

Комната погружается в темноту и остаются только очертания важный предметов — и очертания двух девиантов. Коннор видит все как в перемотке: Маркус предплечьем проезжает по стеклу обратно к окну, на ходу разгруппировываясь, и вылетает обратно в окно, где повисает на верёвке. Норт повторяет его движения рядом, сумев разве что избежать падения на стекло.

— Они спустились с крыши. На верёвках, — говорит Коннор. Хэнк становится рядом и внимательно на него смотрит. — Окно было открыто все эти годы. Видимо, мастерскую проветривали перед смертью Карла, и когда его и Маркуса увозили, об окне никто не подумал. Сильным ветром выбило кусок стекла. Когда Маркус и Норт спустились, ей удалось запрыгнуть в мастерскую без единой царапины, а Маркус напоролся на осколки.  
— Это объясняет следы тириума.

Коннор не отвечает. Уходит к свёрнутым простыням, рассматривает синие следы на них, потом хватает за края и проверяет каждую простыню, пока не находит искомое.

— Оторван кусок. Руку перевязали.  
— Логично, — Хэнк не двигается с места. — Дальше?  
— Судя по временным меткам тириума… Потом он пошёл в прихожую. Завёл птичек.  
— Возвращаемся?  
— Да. Догоняйте.

Коннор спешит. Он перескакивает упавшую дверь, быстро пересекает гостиную и возвращается к птичкам. Сканирует помещение, но тщетно. Кроме как на канарейках, тириума нигде нет.

Коннор растерянно поджимает губы. Неужели они зашли в тупик?

— Он… выходил из квартиры, чтобы показаться на камеры, — проговаривает он себе под нос. Медленно моргает, разворачивается к входной двери и замечает на ручке небольшое пятно. Скашивает взгляд и замечает, что ваза в углу немного сдвинута — пыльный след на полу больше, чем нужно. Синий потёк на ковре на лестнице.

_Реконструкция._

Норт и Маркус спинами вперёд спускаются по лестнице. Норт останавливается у вазы, неловко сдвигает её на место, пока Маркус пятится к двери и исчезает за ней.

— Наверх! — кричит Коннор и, не дожидаясь Хэнка, бежит по лестнице.

Наверху двери только одни — они ведут на второй этаж гостиной, но там нет ничего, кроме книг и одной-единственной двери. Коннор снова берётся за пистолет, подбирается беззвучно к двери и толкает её рукой, прижавшись к стене.

Дверь открывается со скрипом. Вспыхивает свет и снова воцаряется тишина.

Коннор облизывает пересохшие губы и делает шаг в комнату, выставив вперёд пистолет. Замирает. Сканирует.

_Девианты не обнаружены._

Это спальня Карла Манфреда, и все в ней перевёрнуто вверх дном. Сорваны простыни и покрывала с кровати, выброшены вещи и книги из шкафов, разрезаны картины, выпотрошены альбомы и записные книжки.

Окно распахнуто настежь. Они ушли так же, как и пришли.

_Реконструкция._

Он видит, вещи возвращаются на свои места, зарастают порезы на картинах. Картинка суетливая, происходит слишком много всего, Коннор не успевает рассмотреть, что происходит, так что прокручивает её снова и снова, в обе стороны, следуя за Маркусом по пятам.

Пока не замечает, что перед тем, как раскидать альбомы, девиант выхватывает из стопки какой-то совсем крохотный, листает его и, вырвав страницу, отбрасывает в сторону.

Альбом летит под кровать, и Коннор, тут же опустившись на колени, останавливает реконструкцию и тянется за ним.

Это не альбом, а записная книжка, и одна из страниц в нём вырвана.

— За пять лет я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты так резво куда-то убегал, знаешь ли, — Хэнк останавливается на пороге. — Ага, сбежали, значит. А что они искали?  
— Вот это, — Коннор поднимается и делает короткий взмах книжечкой. — Вернее, одну конкретную страницу.  
— Кого-то ищут, значит.

Коннор прикусывает щеку и задумчиво кивает. Им ещё нужно допросить того андроида-охранника, но первая зацепка у них уже есть.

— Я думаю, — говорит Коннор. — Что здесь были контакты Камски. Нужно будет попробовать их восстановить.

В конце концов, кто не хочет увидеть своего создателя? А лучше — ему отомстить.


	5. Chapter 5

Внизу их встречает Майерс. На скулах у него ходят желваки.

\- У нас проблемы, - он шагает к ним навстречу, мешая выйти из лифта. Придерживает лифт рукой, отступает. – Этот андроид-охранник... Мы активировали его и оставили в подсобке, пока он делает диагностику.  
\- И? – Хэнк выходит из лифта первым. – Он сбежал, что ли?  
\- Если бы, - Майерс морщится. – Он разбил себе голову об стену. Мы пытались его остановить, но…  
\- Это же невозможно, - Коннор выходит следом за Хэнком. – Похоже, он не отключался в тот вечер. Просто он был девиантом и помог своему потенциальному лидеру. Покажите его нам.

Девианты самоуничтожаются, если оказываются в состоянии повышенного стресса. И пытаться их удержать в этот момент – не лучшая идея. Но нормальным людям не сотрудникам Департамента это знать неоткуда.

\- Конечно, - Майерс кивает. – Я предполагал, что вы захотите на него посмотреть.

Он ведёт их в служебные коридоры, вниз по лестнице и несколько поворотов, останавливается у одной из дверей и снимает блокировку.

Подсобка тесная и со шкафами вдоль стен. Один шкаф лежит, рассыпав содержимое по полу, и на нем же лежит, раскинувшись, мёртвый андроид с разбитым лбом. На стене вмятина, трещины и синее пятно от тириума.

\- Нужно его забрать, пусть им займутся наши инженеры, - говорит Хэнк. – Нужно подтверждение, что он девиант, раз тест провести не удалось. Может, сможем его… реактивировать, - он прокашливается. В реактивации приятного мало не только для андроидов, но и для Бегущих и Искателей, которым предстоит в сжатые сроки провести запрос пластикового зомби.  
\- Только если мозг не сильно повреждён, - Коннор забирается на шкаф, переступает через девианта и опускается на корточки. Пластиковая обшивка потрескалась, светло-голубой синтетический мозг присыпан каменной крошкой.

Коннор запускает сканирование.

_Андроид модели GJ500, #385 777 932.  
 **Статус:** Не функционирует.  
 **Травма:** Диффузное аксональное повреждение головного мозга.  
Андроид не поддаётся реактивации._

\- Его уже не оживить, - Коннор поднимается. – Даже если тест подтвердит, что он был девиантом, мы не сможем понять, когда это произошло, - он возвращается к Хэнку. – Можно, наверное, камеры проверить. С кем он контактировал. Но в этом может точно так же не быть никакого смысла вообще, потому что… информации слишком много, Маркуса мы можем и не узнать. Он мог камеры перепрограммировать.

_Разобраться в произошедшем с GJ500:  
1\. Запросить записи с камер.  
↳Передать записи в отдел по работе с информацией и запросить анализ.  
2\. Вызвать перевозчиков.  
Заявка на перевозку девианта отправлена._

\- Мистер Майерс, - Коннор поворачивается к начальнику службы безопасности, всё это время ожидавшему в углу. – Нам нужно всё, что засняли ваши камеры безопасности. Всё, что у вас есть.  
\- Мы каждые полгода базу записей форматируем, - тут же отзывается Майерс. Он выпрямляется, скрещивает руки на груди. – Но этот андроид у нас уже лет пять работает.  
\- Значит, будем надеяться, что по пизде он пошёл относительно недавно, - оборачивается Хэнк. – Нам нужен будет его технический паспорт.  
\- Документы у нас все готовы. Вот передача записей займёт немного больше времени.  
\- Нас это не волнует, - Коннор жмёт плечами. – Обработка тоже займёт много времени, но это и не то дело, которое горит, только… Я настоятельно рекомендую вам запросить у Департамента проверку ваших андроидов на девиантность. Если один смог от вас долго скрываться, возможно, у него есть сообщники.  
\- Умеете вы обрадовать.

Коннор только жмёт плечами.

* * *

Перевозчиков они дожидаются в холле. Коннор идёт проследить за тем, как выносят через чёрный ход двери, а Хэнк остаётся оформлять документы на передачу архива. Снова встречаются они уже у машины – Хэнк немного опаздывает, и Коннор ждёт его в машине с записной книжкой Карла Манфреда в руках. Заметки сделаны небрежно, разными ручками и с разным нажимом, и Коннор пытается рассмотреть вмятины на страницах, рядом с вырванной. Сканирует их снова и снова, даже, порывшись в бардачке, достаёт увеличитель – но тщетно.

У него нет никаких подтверждений, что на вырванной странице адрес Элайджи Камски. Нет повода считать, что его теория верна.

Дверь со стороны пассажирского сиденья открывается и внутрь заглядывает Хэнк.

\- Смотрю, ты уже нашёл повод расстроиться? – он тяжело опускается в кресло и захлопывает дверь. – Из-за чего?  
\- Есть идеи, как понять, что было на вырванной странице? Как её… реконструировать? Диод не справляется.

Хэнк щурится и секунд десять просто смотрит на Коннора, не моргая и не сводя взгляда. Потом вздыхает:

\- Быстро же ты стал полагаться только на него. У тебя есть карандаш?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он открывает бардачок и начинает там рыться, пока не находит огрызок карандаша, о существовании которого Коннор не помнил последние несколько лет.

\- Блокнот давай сюда, гений.

Коннор хмурится и протягивает блокнот Хэнку.

\- Что вы собираетесь делать?  
\- Рули давай в участок, нам ещё на обработку записи отдавать.

Коннор заводит машину, а Хэнк в это время начинает равномерно закрашивать страницы карандашом, не пропуская, кажется, ни кусочка. Коннор наблюдает за этим краем глаза, но потом сосредотачивается на дороге. Он понимает, что пытается сделать Хэнк, и от неловкости происходящего у него горят щеки и пересыхает во рту.

\- Что там, говоришь, должно быть?  
\- Адрес Камски.  
\- Ну, адреса Камски тут нет, - Хэнк откидывается назад. – Это список.  
\- Список?  
\- Да. Не знаю, правда, как все эти люди связаны, - Хэнк немного щурится, всматриваясь в перечисленные имена: - Карл Манфред, Аманда Стерн, Джейсон Графф, Филип Сеймур и, конечно же, Элайджа Камски, - он кладёт книжечку под стекло и бросает карандаш обратно в бардачок. – Думается мне, что нам стоит их поискать.

Коннор нервно сглатывает, скашивает взгляд на Хэнка.

\- Ты сказал Аманда Стерн?

Это имя будит воспоминания. Диод вспыхивает жёлтым и тут же снова становится синим.

\- Да, там вроде так написано? А что? – Хэнк обрывает вопрос, замолкает и спрашивает очень осторожно: - Разве твою мать звали не Аманда?  
\- Аманда Стерн. Да. Моя… мать, можно и так сказать, - Коннор коротко смотрит на Хэнка. – Она умерла незадолго до того, как я закончил академию.

Хэнк задумчиво смотрит перед собой, сцепляет руки в замок и молчит. Прочищает горло.

\- У тебя хотя бы предположения есть, как она может быть связана с Элайджей Камски?  
\- Никаких, - Коннор жмёт плечами. – Она и андроидов-то не то чтобы любила. Готовила меня для работы в Департаменте, сколько я себя помню.  
\- А она ведь могла тебе рассказывать не всё.

Коннор задумчиво прикусывает губу.

\- Сейчас запрошу…  
\- Смотри на дорогу, пацан, - Хэнк устраивается поудобнее, активирует терминал со своей стороны и произносит: - Компьютер, собери информацию, - он прокашливается и перечисляет имена. Командует: - Найди пересечения. Выведи краткую справку.  
\- Когда вообще Камски исчез?  
\- Лет… семь назад, наверное. Ему можно написать, как ты понимаешь, но информацию о своём местонахождении он не выдаёт, - Хэнк листает досье и даже не смотрит на Коннора. – Ходят слухи, что он ведёт богемный образ жизни где-то за пустошью.  
\- Богемный образ жизни за пустошью. Интересно, - Коннор поджимает губы.  
\- Камски всегда был достаточно эксцентричным. И бессовестно богатым. Не удивлюсь, если он всегда планировал свалить подальше из города, окружить себя андроидами и радоваться жизни, - Хэнк хмурится. – Твоя мать преподавала в Колбриджском Университете?  
\- Да. Уволилась, потому что получила травму головы и стала забывать некоторые вещи. И со временем это стало прогрессировать.

Коннор прикусывает губу и щурится, глядя на дорогу. В голове крутится только уставшее лицо Аманды, испещрённое морщинками, и снова и снова повторяющийся вопрос.

«Кто ты?»

\- Она преподавала Воспитание искусственного интеллекта… тридцать лет назад, ого… Смотри-ка, - Хэнк разворачивает терминал. – Это не твоя ли мать с Элайджей Камски на фото?

Коннор смотрит на фото мельком, резко сворачивает и останавливается на обочине. Наклоняется к терминалу и рассматривает фото, каждую его деталь.

Вот справа стоит Элайджа Камски в университетской толстовке и с небрежным пучком на макушке.

А слева – Аманда. Такая, какой он её помнит – высокая причёска, собранная из сотен косичек, темно-бордовое свободное платье. Немного моложе, но совершенно точно она. Аманда.

Мама.

\- Я никогда этого фото не видел.

Хэнк отворачивает терминал обратно, листает данные дальше.

\- Камски у неё диплом писал.  
\- Но… почему она никогда этого не упоминала?  
\- Ты же сам сказал, что она ненавидела андроидов, так? Так с чего бы ей упоминать ученика, который её разочаровал.  
\- Но тогда почему она есть в этом списке? И почему этот список находился у Манфреда?  
\- Второй вопрос даже интереснее первого, кстати, - Хэнк вскинул брови. – Иначе я бы предположил, что это список тех, кому Камски рождественские открытки рассылает. Потому что… Выходит, Аманда Стерн учила Камски. Карл Манфред был его другом. Как он связан с оставшимися двумя?

Коннор глушит машину и отправляет запрос в систему тоже. Перебирает, пролистывает статьи и научные работы, фотографии. На них худой высокий мужчина с острыми скулами и синими глазами жмёт руки учёным, инженерам и специалистам, выступает с кафедры, обнимается со студентами.

_Джейсон Графф и теория очеловечивания андроидов: сумасшествие или реальность?  
Есть ли у андроидов душа?  
Кто человечнее: люди или девианты? Отвечает Джейсон Графф._

\- Графф был автором теории, что андроиды такие же люди, как и мы, - говорит Коннор.  
\- Ага, вижу его работы. Он очень хотел опровергнуть утверждения Камски, что андроиды – это просто машины, призванные нам служить.  
\- Наставник. Друг. Оппонент. Интересно, - Коннор переключает справку с Джейсона Граффа на Филипа Сеймура. – А что последний?  
\- Филип Сеймур. Биоинженер, - Хэнк водит пальцем по терминалу. – А это уже интересно. Он работает в Сайберлайф.  
\- Совершенствует биокомпоненты.

Филип Сеймур – светловолосый грузный мужчина в очках. В отличие от Граффа, он никогда не смотрит в камеру, и улыбается сдержанно.

\- Хорошо. Мы выяснили, кто и как может быть связан с Камски. Прямо или косвенно, - Хэнк убирает терминал. – С кого начнём?

* * *

Выбирать им не приходится. Как только Коннор заканчивает оформлять заявку на обработку полученного из «Аполлона» архива, его диод вспыхивает красным и Коннор получает срочный запрос:

_Убийство в секс-клубе «Рай».  
 **Погибший:** Белый мужчина.  
 **Подозреваемый:** Девиант Маркус; Девиант Норт.  
 **Дело передано:** Декард, Коннор ( **номер лицензии:** RK800)._

Они мчатся в клуб «Рай», где неона больше, чем во всем остальном городе. Кругом голограммы танцующих полуобнажённых андроидов и сияют надписи «Самые сексуальные андроиды в стране». Из колонок по-прежнему гремит музыка. Клуб будто бы продолжает жить своей жизнью – на витринах андроиды, созданные для удовольствия, на шестах сриптизерши, и только полицейская лента на входе даёт понять, что что-то случилось.

\- Спасибо, что так быстро приехали, - суетится полный лысеющий мужчина. – Флойд. Флойд Миллс, - он протягивает руку сначала Коннору, потом Хэнку, но даже не слушает их представления: - Пойдёмте скорее. Я бы не хотел ночь сегодня терять, а труп ещё надо будет вывезти и комнату отмыть…

Коннор смеряет мужчину взглядом:  
\- А вы… хозяин этого места?  
\- Да, директор. Приехал, как только мне наша администратор позвонила и сказала, что мистер Графф не выходит из снятой комнаты слишком долго. Мистер Графф очень важный клиент, если возникли какие-то проблемы, диалог всегда должен вести я и…  
\- Минуточку, - Хэнк вскидывает палец. – Вы только что сказал «мистер Графф»?  
\- Ну, да?  
\- Джейсон Графф? – уточняет Коннор. Миллс складывает руки в замок, перекатывается с пятки на носок и обратно, не глядя на Коннора. Потом вздыхает и кивает:  
\- Да, это доктор Джейсон Графф. Он наш… самый давний и важный клиент. Был, - Миллс все же смотрит на Коннора, но Коннор не смотрит на него. Они переглядываются с Хэнком. Поверить в то, что он погибал примерно в то же время, когда они о нём же говорили, очень непросто.

Миллс нервно шмыгает носом и пытается привлечь их внимание:

\- Хотите поговорить с его любимой девочкой?  
\- Сначала посмотрим на труп. И… в вызове было сказано, что здесь был замечен девиант Маркус.  
\- Не совсем, - Миллс нервно покусывает губы. – Мы даже не в курсе, о ком речь, честно говоря, просто… Идёмте, идёмте же… - он, наконец, не выдерживает и подталкивает их в нужную сторону, через синий зал к двери, у которой уже собралась полиция. Миллс останавливается у открытой двери и рукой показывает, что это нужное место.  
\- Просто вот.

Коннор входит в комнату первым, и первое, что он видит – не изуродованный труп, не залитый кровью пол и не кровавые брызги на пластиково-стеклянных стенах.

Он видит надпись – тоже кровью – огромными печатными буквами.

\- Скажите им, что Маркус вернулся, - читает её Коннор шёпотом.

_**Шрифт:** классический шрифт Сайберлайф._

Коннор оборачивается и видит, что Хэнк тормозит в дверях, хватает Миллса за локоть и отводит в коридор. Он остаётся один.

Коннор проходит дальше, рассматривает надпись поближе. Влага и тепло не дают крови засохнуть, слой достаточно жирный, и края расплываются. Он проводит по ней пальцем и сует в рот.

_Образец крови принадлежит доктору Джейсону Граффу. **Свежесть:** 2 ч. 13 мин._

Хэнк шумно вздыхает и останавливается в дверях:  
\- Коннор, может, ты перестанешь питаться едой и просто начнёшь вещдоки жрать?  
\- Хорошая шутка, Хэнк, - Коннор оборачивается. – Надпись нанесли два часа назад.  
\- Как же здорово, что ты можешь это определить, просто лизнув палец, боже ж ты мой.

Коннор делает шаг назад, осматривая комнату. Перевёрнутый стол с напитками, рваные простыни. Джейсон Графф в одних трусах лежит на спине посреди комнаты – на кровати кровавый след, и этот же след тянется за ним по полу. Коннор делает реконструкцию, замерев, мотает её туда и обратно, крутит головой, добавляя новые детали. Опускается на корточки рядом с телом.

\- Кстати, пока ты тут стены лобызал, я спросил у Миллса про Норт, прерывает молчание Хэнк.  
\- О, это здорово. Я совершенно об этом забыл…

Перед глазами у Коннора всплывает список основных дел, где «Допросить хозяина клуба “Рай” о девианте Норт» подсвечивается ярко-красным.

\- Миллс тогда не был директором, и сказать ничего не может. Но он обещал порыться в архиве, пообщаться со своим предшественником и выйти с тобой на связь, - Хэнк становится рядом с Коннором, но не садится. Просто смотрит на труп.

Убитый в синяках и ссадинах, пальцы переломаны, подбородок и щеки залиты кровью, но колотая рана у него только одна – под правым ребром.

_Доктор Графф, Джейсон.  
 **Возраст:** 62 года.  
 **Рост:** 5.7 фута.  
 **Вес:** 180 фунтов.  
 **Статус:** мёртв.  
 **Причина смерти:** Массивное желудочно-кишечное кровотечение в результате колющего проникающего ранения печени._

_Реконструкция._

Комната темнеет, вырисовываются схематичные фигуры. Надпись постепенно исчезает – Норт несколько раз возвращается от стены к телу и наоборот. Она же наносит единственный удар ножом. Графф ползёт назад, на кровать. Сломанные пальцы снова становятся ровными. Побои. Маркус пятится к двери.

_Реконструкция завершена._

\- Он был здесь один. Ждал своего секс-бота, - он поднимает взгляд на Хэнка. – Вместо неё пришла Норт. Они переместились в постель, и именно тогда пришёл Маркус. Завязалась драка. Они одолели Граффа и пытали.  
\- А дальше удар ножом по печени?  
\- Да. Он ещё пытался за ними ползти, - Коннор указывает на кровавый след. – Потом его перевернули, чтобы сделать надпись. Смерть наступила…  
\- В течение минут пяти, - Хэнк кивнул. – Превосходный анализ, Коннор, не знаю, зачем им понадобилось приставлять к тебе лакея.  
\- Ну, кто-то же должен был карандашом страничку закрашивать, - Коннор встаёт. – Если они пошли по списку, значит, время поджимает.  
\- Да, нужно связаться с Сеймуром и посоветовать ему усилить охрану.  
\- Может, стоит отправиться к нему прямо сейчас? Расспросить про список. А может он местонахождение Камски знает, и мы сможем отправиться сразу к нему.

Хэнк молчит. Задумчиво смотрит на труп у их ног, потом качает головой:

\- Это серьёзнее, чем просто попытка найти и убить Камски. «Скажите им, что Маркус вернулся» - послание не для одного создателя.

Коннор открывает рот, чтобы переспросить, но не произносит ни звука. Моргает, понимая, кому на самом деле это послание.

\- Будет вспышка девиантности.  
\- Мы должны сообщить об этом Фоулеру. Департамент должен перейти в боевую готовность. Потом созвать совещание. Несколько Бегущих должны будут всё время находиться с Сеймуром. Камски… будем надеяться, что и Сеймур не знает, где Камски находится, и Маркус останется в том же тупике, что и мы.  
\- Но мы на пороге восстания андроидов.

Коннор не дожидается, пока Хэнк подтвердит или опровергнет его слова. Он первым выходит из комнаты и спешит к машине.

Восстание андроидов.

Он представляет себе, сколько места в жизни людей сейчас занимают андроиды и как беспомощны окажутся люди перед своими бывшими рабами. За пять лет работы на Департамент Коннор видел много девиантов, и он прекрасно знает истину.

Андроидам есть за что мстить. И если Маркус знает, как запустить эпидемию снова, человечество обречено.


	6. Chapter 6

Совещание мучительно долгое. В перерыве Коннор и Хэнк идут в столовую Департамента, где получают по порции куриного бульона — без мяса — и варёных овощей, выпивают по чашке кофе и возвращаются.

Хэнк ёмко характеризует совещание как «пиздаболия» — по большей части все просто кричат друг на друга, не в силах прийти к компромиссу. Сначала ищут, на кого свалить вину, что Маркуса все эти годы никто не искал, почему никто не убил его во время восстания в Центре, почему ему вообще дали сбежать. Потом спорят о вероятности повторного восстания и о том, как именно оно будет развиваться. В департаменте есть аналитики и стратеги, но Коннор слишком хорошо помнит, что эти же люди отказались от всех своих прогнозов, соглашаясь с утверждением в письме Камски.

Их с Хэнком мнение — да и вообще ход расследования — мало кого интересует. Вопросы звучат постоянно, но Коннора перебивают, не слушают, кто-то постоянно говорит с ним в унисон. Диод у него на виске светится жёлтым, изредка вспыхивая красным. Хэнк сидит, откинувшись на своем стуле, и почти не следит за происходящим

— Мне нужно предложить… решение, — Коннор наклоняется к Хэнку. — Но я не понимаю, как привлечь их внимание.  
— Это просто, — отвечает Хэнк, сует два пальца в рот и пронзительно свистит.

Все затихают.

— У Бегущего, ответственного за поиск опасного девианта Маркуса, — Хэнк щурится и елейно улыбается, — есть какое-то предложение. Попробуйте его выслушать и не перебить ни разу, ладушки?

Коннор не знает, почему это срабатывает — авторитет ли это Хэнка, или все слишком устали от ругани, но все присутствующие замолкают, поворачивая головы к нему.

Коннор поднимается, одергивает рукава куртки и обводит комнату взглядом.

— Мне кажется, что сейчас нельзя действовать слишком… — он с трудом подбирает слово, — размашисто. Нельзя поддаваться на провокацию и давать девиантам понять, что мы понимаем, что происходит. Наша неожиданная готовность застанет их врасплох. Значит, нам стоит мобилизовать всех инфильтраторов, которые доступны, но не устраивать проверки просто так. Вроде как Департамент работает в штатном режиме. — Коннор перевел дыхание. Хэнк подвинул ему стакан с водой, но Коннор этого не заметил. — Но Филип Сеймур должен получить защиту. С его ассистенткой уже связались, она обещала усилить охрану, но будет неплохо, если мы выделим пару Бегущих по лезвию. Мы отправили Камски письмо с материалами дела, но ответа пока нет. У нас есть фора: девианты не знают, где Камски находится. Но мы, вообще-то, тоже не в курсе, где он, так что это работает в обе стороны.

Коннор все же делает глоток воды, облизывает губы. Диод у него на виске светится ровным жёлтым цветом.

— Думаю, нам с профессором Андерсоном стоит продолжить это расследование. У нас есть список целей девиантов, можно попробовать составить какой-нибудь… прогноз? Например, убить своего создателя было бы очень символично. — Он жмёт плечами. — Мы знаем, за кем он придет следующим. Можно попробовать расставить ловушки.  
— Поясни-ка только, почему этим делом должны заниматься вы двое? Сопляк и старый алкаш? — вставляет Гэвин Рид с другого конца зала.

Коннор собирается ответить, но все доводы кажутся ему недостаточно сильными. И он просто смотрит на Гэвина, не зная, что сказать.

— Бегущий Рид, ты бы хлебало завалил, — спокойно, даже нежно отзывается Хэнк. — Этим делом должны заниматься мы, потому что уже поздновато менять коней. Все уже прекрасно знают, кто закреплен за этим делом, и если сейчас начнутся перестановки, станет ясно, что у кого-то — то есть у нас — есть зацепка.  
— На самом деле выбора у нас нет, — говорит капитан Фоулер. Он сидит во главе стола, иногда надрывно кашляет, но почти не говорит. Слушает. — В предложении бегущего Декарда есть рациональное зерно. Нам действительно стоит продолжать расследование и тщательно скрывать, что мы знаем. Пресса не должна знать, гражданские не должны знать. Мы должны быть готовы, но нельзя, чтобы враг начал наступление с оглядкой на нашу боеготовность.  
— Это ничего не объясняет, капитан, — Гэвин Рид скрещивает руки на груди и задирает подбородок. Его Искателя с ним нет — пару дней назад тот получил сотрясение мозга. — Нам-то что делать?  
— Устроим внеплановый курс повышения квалификации. Как раз время подошло. Пригласим тех, кто подавил восстание в Центре, чтобы они поделились опытом, — капитан Фоулер жмёт плечами. — А за это время Бегущий Декард с профессором Андерсоном должны будут или поймать самого Маркуса, или найти Камски… и после поймать Маркуса. Это не самый идеальный план, но…

Он запинается. В переговорной воцаряется тишина ― всем этот план кажется не очень разумным, но никто не может предложить ничего лучше.

— А не лучше ли просто избавиться от андроидов? Сжечь их всех и дело с концом? — отзывается Гэвин.  
— Для начала это подорвет функционирование городов и ферм, — снова заговаривает Коннор. — Да и есть ли смысл уничтожать андроидов, которые не девиантны?  
— Но каждый андроид потенциальный девиант.  
— И каждый андроид делает работу, полезную обществу. Как я уже говорил выше, уничтожение андроидов скажется на нас самих. Медицина и производство… мы от них зависим. Некоторые их даже… любят.  
— Ну это ты совсем хрень уже несешь, Декард, — Гэвин машет рукой.  
— Но бегущий Декард снова в чем-то прав. Как и вы, бегущий Рид, — капитан Фоулер снова заходится кашлем и вытирает рот салфеткой. — Я думаю, нам стоит согласиться на этот риск, чтобы не спровоцировать кризис. Тем более мы можем его предотвратить.

Гэвин возмущенно фыркает, отмахивается и отворачивается. Молчит.

— Надеюсь, что все со мной согласны, потому что я уже не могу говорить. И потому что рисковая идея бегущего Декарда мне нравится.  
— И мы все об этом пожалеем, капитан, — в полной тишине выплевывает Гэвин. Он уходит первым. Остальные молчат, глядя на Коннора.

А потом со своего места поднимается Бен Коллинз — седой и корпулентный Бегущий по лезвию, ветеран своего дела. На виске у него светится синим диод.

— Ты слишком молод. Тебе не хватает опыта и подготовки. Но раз Хэнк в тебя верит, — он жмет плечами. — У тебя нет права на ошибку. Удачи, Бегущий Декард.

Коллинз уходит, за ним начинают уходить и остальные. Все молчат, слышны только шуршание одежды и скрип отодвигаемых стульев.

Капитан Фоулер уходит последним.

Диод постепенно меняет свой цвет на синий. Коннор поворачивается к Хэнку:

— Почему… почему меня послушали?  
— Потому что других идей не было, — Хэнк делает глубокий вдох и встает, тяжело опираясь на трость. — Пойдем, избранный, завтра долгий тяжелый день. Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть.

* * *

Письмо от Миллса приходит, как только Коннор переступает порог квартиры. Он не читает его сразу и первым делом вешает куртку в шкаф, относит пакеты на кухню и убирает часть продуктов в холодильник. Замирает, просматривая рецепты, а потом заговаривает вслух:

— Хлоя? Ты же не отключена?  
— Нет, конечно, бегущий Декард, — тут же отзывается у него в голове женский голос. — Чем я могу помочь?  
— Зачитай мне письмо Миллса, — говорит Коннор и берется за готовку. На ужин у него тыквенный гуляш, а тыква сама не себя не почистит.

Письмо Хлоя читает с выражением:

— Мистер Декард, ваш старший коллега просил меня покопаться в старых делах и нарыть что-нибудь на андроида Норт. Пришлось повозиться, но кое-что я выяснил. Например, что она была одной из самых популярных наших девочек. У нее было много постоянных клиентов, многие шли именно к ней. Естественно, были и психи, которые её ревновали. Разок клиент в гневе вырезал у неё на животе слово «ШЛЮХА». Причем достаточно глубоко, это просто невозможно было исправить.

Перед Коннором появляется фотография Норт — обнаженной, с подтеками тириума на животе и по-настоящему уродливыми порезами. Её лицо не выражает ничего, но руки сжаты в кулаки. Не как у безвольной куклы.

Коннор замирает и приближает изображение. Её ногти впиваются в ладони так сильно, что и там тоже видны капельки тириума.

Хлоя продолжает:

— Её пришлось списать, с клиентом — судиться. Как видите, времени это у меня отняло немало, а информации не очень много. Хорошего вечера, мистер Декард. Постскриптум: Ещё днём забыл сказать, что если вам или мистеру Андерсону понадобится снять стресс, вы всегда можете посетить клуб «Рай». Для вас двоих будет беспрецедентная скидка на любые услуги.  
— Потрясающе, уже бегу, — протягивает Коннор. — Спасибо, Хлоя.  
— Пожалуйста, бегущий Декард.

Коннор нарезает тыкву кубиками и берется за специи. Иногда сверяется с рецептом, но по большей части думает только о деле. Делает все автоматически.

«Была одной из самых популярных девочек. Были и психи, которые ревновали».

Коннору кажется — нет, он уверен — что Норт была девиантом еще до попадания в Центр. Это было бы логично. Естественно. Самый популярный секс-бот, наверняка она натерпелась за свою короткую жизнь. Не знала ничего, кроме людей, которые её продают и покупают, бьют и пытаются изуродовать, подчиняют и ломают — физически и морально. У неё было время осознать собственные муки. У неё было время придумать, как выбраться.

Коннор оставляет гуляш тушиться и садится за стол. Где-то в уголке его глаза отбивает минуты до готовности ужина таймер. Но Коннор смотрит только перед собой, перечитывая письмо Миллса, рассматривая фотографию Норт. Через минуту он отправляет запрос на выдачу материалов судебного разбирательства. Интереснее всего посмотреть на показания покалечившего Норт клиента, узнать, чего он этим добивался. Хотел испортить её, чтобы она принадлежала только ему? Или это был минутный порыв ярости?

Гуляш в глубокой сковороде тихо булькает. Коннор косится на него, потом встает и идет за книгой. Перебирает чужие слова как четки, вытесняя навязчивые мысли о деле — о страданиях Норт, о грядущем восстании андроидов, о Камски, который не отвечает на письма.

«И мне посильно  
Постигнуть бытие (не все, но часть  
Мельчайшую, мою) лишь через связь  
С моим искусством, с таинством сближений  
С восторгом прихотливых сопряжений;  
Подозреваю, мир светил, — как мой  
Весь сочинен ямбической строкой».

Коннор замирает. Перед глазами всплывает:

_Пора проверить тыквенный гуляш._

Он моргает, облизывает губы и закрывает книгу, загнув уголок. Встает, чтобы проверить тыкву, сразу же выключает плиту.

Он продолжает читать за ужином, и не отлипает от книги перед сном — пока не переворачивает последнюю страницу.

Рекламную голограмму у его за окном так и не починили, и когда он ложится, AX400 не заглядывает к нему в квартиру.

Коннор считает, как считает всегда:

— Один — солнце. Два — оконце. Три…

Ничего не меняется. Он засыпает на цифре десять.

* * *

_Единорог обнюхивает его руку, и дыхание у него теплое, совсем как у Сумо. Он облизывает его ладонь, будто метку оставляет, и язык у него мокрый, гладкий и горячий.  
— Так откуда ты здесь? — повторяет Коннор свой вопрос. Единорог фыркает в ответ, трясет головой и хватает его за рукав зубами. Тянет куда-то за собой, по тропинке за деревья._

_Туда, откуда он пришел._

_Туда, откуда идет мягкое розовое сияние._

_— Что это за…_

— …место?

Коннор садится на кровати. Диод светится ярко-красным, но постепенно желтеет, а потом и вовсе становится голубым.

Часы показывают пять утра, и Коннор не понимает, что именно его разбудило. Он трет переносицу и откидывается обратно на подушку, пытаясь снова заснуть.

Он лежит с открытыми глазами и наблюдает, как ночь уступает дню — как темнота постепенно рассеивается, и вместо неё брезжит бледный рассвет.

Система молчит, будильник тоже пока не срабатывает, но Коннор все равно встает и начинает собираться. Ему кажется, что что-то не так. Мир сдвинулся, рамки размылись и стало темнее. Надвигается беда, и она никак не связана с грядущим восстанием.

Что-то не так с ним самим, но он никак не может найти причину тревоги.

Почему так дрожат его руки? Почему так пересохло во рту?

У него нет ответов, и система тоже молчит. Только через время она сообщает:  
 _Оптимальный завтрак на сегодня: овсянка с черносливом и чашка кофе с двумя ложками стевии._

Будильник срабатывает, разрывая тишину резким протяжным писком, и с этим писком отступают сомнения. Коннор стряхивает сонливость и идет завтракать.

* * *

Пока Коннор ждёт Хэнка, приходит новый вызов. Коннор разворачивает его и, нахмурившись, прикусывает щеку. Морщится, пытаясь распознать неприятное чувство, и решает, что это негодование.

Маркус опережает их сильнее, чем Коннору бы хотелось, а значит, нужно стараться лучше и делать больше. Найти Камски во что бы то ни стало, потому что он — следующий.

_Филип Сеймур обнаружен мёртвым в своей квартире.  
Требуется срочное присутствие бегущего Декарда, Коннора ( **номер лицензии:** RK800)._

Как только Хэнк захлопывает за собой дверь, машина срывается с места. Коннор впервые за пять лет пользуется служебным положением, включив сирену и нарушая все возможные и невозможные правила. Хэнк даже не комментирует его лихую езду, только изредка подозрительно на него поглядывая и крепко держась за ручки.

Квартира Филипа Сеймура находится в деловом квартале. Когда-то он был сияющим, стремительно разрастающимся центром жизни. Коннор, правда, таким его не застал. Сейчас деловой квартал становится все меньше, гаснут огни в высоких башнях, разбиваются стекла и исчезают надежды. Все меньше и меньше людей способны позволить себе жилье крупнее коробки для обуви, и башни делового квартала гибнут от собственной ненужности.

Филип Сеймур мог позволить себе квартиру высоко в облаках, в пока ещё полной света и блеска башне. Он никогда ни в чем себе не отказывал, и, наверное, будь у него еще больше денег, давным-давно переехал бы в «Аполлон».

Теперь не выйдет.

Коннор тормозит у парадного входа. Полицейских машин нет, и все выглядит… обычным. Кто-то выходит через раздвинувшиеся стеклянные двери и спешит к своей машине. Охранник сидит на крыльце и курит самокрутку.

— Я так понимаю, Сеймур всё? — говорит Хэнк, открывая дверь. Коннор моргает и выходит из оцепенения, отпускает руль и следует примеру Хэнка. Отвечает уже на улице:  
— Срочный вызов. Его нашли мертвым сегодня утром. Простите, что не сказал, просто это вроде как довольно срочно…  
— Всё нормально, Коннор, — Хэнк трет больную ногу, морщится и хромает к башне. — Только не нервничай так.

Коннор догоняет его, прячет руки в карманы и перебирает в пальцах монетку.

— Я знаю, что это не рационально, но справиться с собой не могу. Мне кажется, что…

Коннору кажется, что они всё упускают. Не успевают, не справляются. Что ответственность, которую на него навесили и которую он с готовностью подхватил, для него слишком велика.

Он молод и неопытен — бегущий Коллинз был прав.

— Даже не начинай, — перебивает его Хэнк и закатывает глаза. — Это будет концом, Коннор, только если ты сам этого захочешь.  
— Я не говорил, что…  
— Вот и не говори, — Хэнк хлопает его по плечу. Они входят в башню и пересекают пустой холл. — Миллс тебе не писал?  
— Писал. Сказал, что Норт была очень популярна, что клиенты её ревновали и один покалечил.  
— Ничего нового, в общем-то.  
— Да, но… Мне кажется, она вынудила клиента её покалечить. Хотела, чтобы её списали.  
— Думаешь, она была девиантом уже тогда?  
— А почему нет? — Коннор пожимает плечами. Вызывает лифт. — Я отправил запрос в суд, но пока…

_**Статус:** в обработке._

— Его ещё рассматривают.

Они входят в лифт и тот стремительно поднимает их вверх. Уши закладывает моментально, и Коннор замолкает, прикусывает кончик языка и сглатывает слюну, чтобы справиться с перепадом давления. Хэнк рядом протяжно зевает.

_**Основные задачи:**  
1\. Изучить место смерти Филипа Сеймура.  
↳Прослушать брифинг.  
↳Изучить место преступления.  
↳Обследовать тело погибшего._

_2\. Найти Элайджу Камски.  
↳Изучить личные вещи Филипа Сеймура.  
↳Изучить личные вещи Джейсона Граффа._

Двери лифта разъезжаются, Коннор смаргивает задачи и выходит в коридор. Хэнк следует за ним.

Здесь впервые становится заметно, что что-то случилось. Дверь в единственную на весь этаж квартиру открыта, возле неё стоит бегущий Коллинз. Его диод светится желтым, а невидящий взгляд устремлен вперед.

Через дверной косяк протянута лента.

— Бен, — Хэнк щелкает пальцами у него перед лицом. Коннор останавливается у ленты и заглядывает внутрь.

В квартире Сеймура белые стены и окна от потолка до пола. Дорогая вычурная мебель, картины на стенах, ковры — все, что позволило бы гостю думать, что у хозяина дома не только изысканный вкус, но и денег куры не клюют.

— Вы приехали, наконец-то, — бегущий Коллинз моргает и поворачивает к ним голову. Коннор вздрагивает и кивает, отступает от ленты. — Расскажу вам, что мы знаем, а дальше сам, хорошо, бегущий Декард? Все по процедуре, — он немного щурится, глядя на Коннора, потом переводит взгляд перед собой: — Примерно полтора часа назад поступил вызов от помощницы Сеймура. Она сообщила, что он не выходит на связь со вчерашнего вечера, и учитывая все то, что ей наговорили из Департамента, она справедливо забеспокоилась и поехала сюда. Ключи от квартиры у нее были, так что она вошла сама, покричала, он не откликнулся, так что она стала искать его по квартире. Нашла в ванной с иглой в вене, — бегущий Коллинз разводит руками. — Он наркоман, по её словам это все знают. Так что на убийство это не похоже. Но она все равно вылетела в коридор, начала кричать и требовать связаться с Департаментом. Тут сегодня искатель Уилсон дежурил, так что он сходил проверил тело и отправил срочный вызов. Ты был далековато, бегущий Декард, так что я приехал разогнать охрану и проследить, не заявится ли сюда Маркус.  
— А где сама девушка?  
— В Департаменте, на допросе, конечно, — Коллинз берет Коннора за плечо и тот оборачивается. Они встречаются глазами.

_Подтвердите получение отчета.  
 **Отправитель:** Бегущий по лезвию Коллинз, Бен._

Коннор кивает, будто бы сам себе. Коллинз поджимает губы:

— Удачи… Коннор. Время поджимает, — говорит он. Лента на входе в квартиру меняет цвет с оранжевого на голубой, Коннор кивает Коллинзу еще раз, а потом переступает порог. Хэнк идёт следом.

Они начинают с ванной. Сеймур сидит, опираясь на ванную. Он бледный и, кажется, просто уснул. Правая рука вытянута вдоль бортика, на ней болтается жгут, а из вены — как и говорил бегущий Коллинз — торчит пустой шприц с синими потеками.

Коннор надевает перчатки и сканирует комнату, подмечая, что ванная выглядит обжитой. Она не неестественно чистая, будто кто-то пытался скрыть улики, но и следов борьбы не видно. Всё на своем месте, и Сеймур тоже.

Присев на корточки, Коннор подбирает с пола пустой флакон. Резиновая пробка закатилась под ванную, вещество на стеклянных стенках подсохло, и Коннор сначала слюнявит палец. Собирает образец, слизывает его и замирает.

_rA9 без примесей._

— Дай угадаю, — говорит у него за спиной Хэнк. — Это rA9 с примесью жидкости для батареек.  
— Нет, это… — Коннор хмурится, глядя на флакон. Вертит его, сканируя.

_Обнаружены отпечатки Сеймура, Филипа ( **статус:** мёртв)._

— Это чистый rA9. Без примесей. Думаю, его это и убило. Отпечатки тут только его.  
— Это, в принципе, нормально, — Хэнк опирается на дверной косяк, наблюдая за Коннором. — Наркоту-то толкают через андроидов. Их же не так жалко, как себя.  
— Да, — Коннор кладет флакон туда же, где нашел, собираясь потом сделать реконструкцию.

Чистый rA9. Это редкость. Даже не смотря на то, что этот наркотик стоит баснословных денег, его всегда чем-то разбавляют. Иногда чем-то относительно безопасным вроде слабого обезболивающего, а иногда чем-то смертельным — тормозной жидкостью, например.

Но rA9 — это что-то по-настоящему легендарное. Никто не знает, кому первому в голову пришла идея варить наркотики из крови андроидов, но о препарате заговорили мгновенно. Истории о том, какой он вызывает «приход» передавались из уст в уста, и первое время казались просто городской легендой.

Пока однажды такой же толстосум, как Филип Сеймур, не умер от передозировки. В найденном у него в кармане флаконе были остатки наркотика.

Легенда не развеялась, а только укрепилась.

— Думаете, он регулярно принимал rA9 или это был его первый укол? — Коннор проходит вглубь ванной комнаты и делает реконструкцию. Ничего особенного, впрочем, не видит: Сеймур пришел сюда сам, сам сел на кафель, сам затянул жгут.

— Он выглядит как человек, который вмазывался бы этой херней с завидной периодичностью только для того, чтобы обозначить так свой статус. Посмотри на его квартиру. На место, где она расположена.  
— Ну, это хотя бы не «Аполлон».  
— Ставлю на то, что у него были комплексы по этому поводу. И вся эта роскошь — это попытка хоть как-то компенсировать отсутствие по-настоящему престижного жилья.

Коннор думает, что, если бы Сеймур не тратился на rA9, уже, наверное, накопил бы на квартиру в «Аполлоне».

Встает и осматривается, снова сканирует, пытаясь найти какие-нибудь отпечатки, кроме тех, что принадлежат Сеймуру. Тщетно.

— Может, в вещах что-то найдем? — говорит Коннор. Хэнк жмет плечами:  
— Уж надеюсь.


	7. Chapter 7

За окнами квартиры Сеймура не видно города. Только серые клубы пыли и дыма внизу и жалкие обрывки облаков вверху. На окнах, конечно же, есть экраны — нажми кнопку и будет тебе вид цветущего сада, водопада в горах или дна морского.

Квартира при этом огромная. Меньше квартиры Карла Манфреда, но все равно слишком большая для одного человека. Некоторые комнаты не обжиты совсем, мебель в них покрыта толстым слоем пыли и время застыло. В других жизнь шла своим чередом. Где-то лежит пиджак, брошенный после работы, где-то остался пустой стакан от виски, где-то огарок сигары.

Больше всего — кроме ванной — обжиты спальня и кабинет. В спальне — скомканные простыни, неубранное одеяло, гора грязного белья на полу, а в кабинете тысячи скомканных записок с номерами телефонов, расчетами и рисунками, включенный терминал, потрепанная записная книжка, недопитый ликер. Ящик рабочего стола выдвинут, в нём вскрыт потайной отдел с упаковкой одноразовых шприцов.

_Реконструкция._

Сеймур спиной возвращается из ванной к себе в кабинет, садится за стол и закрывает потайной отдел. Прячет во внутренний карман пиджака флакон и утыкается в записную книжку.

Коннор садится на его место и смотрит на Хэнка.

— Что мы будем делать, если адреса Камски здесь не будет?  
— Поедем домой к Джейсону Граффу.  
— А если и Графф не знал, где Камски?  
— Это будет означать, что и Маркус ничего не нашел, Коннор, — Хэнк жмет плечами. — И тебе придется искать его.  
— А восстание?  
— Мы будем к нему готовы.

Коннор не очень-то в это верит, но согласно кивает и осторожно бьет пальцем по терминалу Филипа Сеймура. Терминал вспыхивает и первым делом спрашивает пароль.

— М-м, — он задумчиво моргает. — Хэнк? Как думаете, какой мог бы быть у Сеймура пароль?  
— Давай-ка подумаем. Что мы о нем знаем?  
— Жил один, — Коннор разворачивает собранный на Филипа Сеймура файл перед глазами и выхватывает из него только самое важное. — Тщеславен. Хотел бы быть еще богаче…

Коннор хмурится — ему в голову приходит, что у Сеймура, при всем его богатстве, нет _своих_ андроидов. Он сам поддерживал порядок, сам себе готовил — по крайней мере, к такому выводу можно было прийти, побывав у него в квартире. Она была… слишком человеческой.

— Почему у него не было андроидов? Он же комплектующие для них делает, почему… своих у него нет?  
— Да хуй знает. Может, это всем нам знак, что комплектующие у них так себе, — Хэнк оставляет трость у стола, надевает перчатки и шагает к книжному шкафу. — Его пароль, — говорит он, — что-нибудь вроде «КАМСКИСОСЕТ».  
— Почему… почему?  
— Думаю, он терпеть не может Камски. Камски… гений. Он делал по-настоящему годные комплектующие, скорее всего, Сеймура всю его карьеру или сравнивали с Камски, или ставили его в пример. И у Камски было все, чего так хотелось бы получить Сеймуру. Вот и все.

Коннор задумчиво поджимает губы, обдумывая теорию Хэнка, вводит «КАМСКИСОСЕТ» в терминал, и тот немедленно разблокируется.

Коннор восторженно охает, глядя на Хэнка. Тот шутливо салютует ему и начинает перебирать корешки книг.

_Идет подключение.  
Синхронизация.  
Список контактов загружен.  
Расписание загружено.  
Найдена зашифрованная информация.  
Расшифровка завершена на 5%._

Коннор пролистывает расписание Филипа Сеймура, но не находит там ничего интересного или важного — даже рабочие встречи там записаны не все. Значит, нужно вернуться записной книжке, и Коннор берется за нее. Листает ее так быстро, как только возможно, сканируя каждую запись. Сеймур действительно все записывал сюда, и теперь Коннору нужно только сопоставить имена, нацарапанные ручкой, с электронным списком контактов.

_Синхронизация завершена на 70%.  
Расшифровка завершена на 33%.  
Синхронизация завершена._

Перед Коннором появляется схематичная карта связей. Линии подкрашены разными цветами — родственники красным, деловые контакты — зеленым, любовницы и друзья — черным, а совсем посторонние люди, люди, чьих имен в списке контактов нет — синим.

Чем чаще встречался с кем-то Сеймур, тем ярче линия, и синих в его жизни было невообразимо мало.

Но есть одна, что светится синим ярко, ярче, чем линии его рабочих связей. Она ведет к одному-единственному имени, без фамилии и контактов.

— Ральф, — зачитывает Коннор.  
— Это еще кто?  
— Думаю, это его дилер rA9, — Коннор морщится, соображая, как показать схему.

_Вывожу карту связей на терминал.  
Расшифровка завершена на 50%._

— Смотрите, — Коннор разворачивает терминал, сам обходит стол. Хэнк откладывает книгу, которую пролистывал и хромает к нему. Рассматривает схему.  
— Да, похоже на то, — Хэнк проводит по терминалу, приближая схему, разворачивая. — Он с ним встречался регулярно.  
— В разных местах, — Коннор листает список встреч с Ральфом отдельно. Ищет совпадения, но безуспешно.  
— Можно заставить Фоулера подергать за ниточки, чтобы он дал нам контакты кого-нибудь, у кого есть выход на дилеров. В том числе и rA9.  
— Точно. Наверняка кто-то да знает этого Ральфа.

_Расшифровка завершена на 74%._

— У него на компьютере есть зашифрованные файлы. Шифр сложный, система все еще с ним возится.  
— Порнушка, может.  
— Камски… сосёт? — неловко шутит Коннор. Хэнк замирает, поворачивает к нему голову и одаривает долгим, тяжёлым взглядом. Коннор нервно сглатывает. Раньше он никогда особо не пытался шутить прямо… шутить. Наверное, и теперь не стоит.  
— Боже. Мой, — выдыхает Хэнк и начинает смеяться. Опирается одной рукой о стол, другой хлопает Коннора по плечу. Потом шумно вздыхает, вытирает несуществующие слезы, набежавшие на глаза, и улыбается: — Мой мальчик стал совсем взрослый.

Коннор моргает. Расслабляется и выдыхает. Только что он стоял напряженный, как натянутая струна — спина ровная, зубы сцеплены, а теперь опускает плечи и позволяет уголкам губ приподняться в смущенной улыбке.

— Но я не думаю, что там порнушка про Камски. Если бы у Сеймура она была, мы бы его квартиру в «Аполлоне» обыскивали.

Коннор согласно кивает.

— Может, его адрес?  
— А ты, я смотрю, всё ещё надеешься на решение попроще.  
— Очень хочется быть оптимистом.

Хэнк фыркает.

_Расшифровка завершена.  
Вывод данных на терминал._

Вместо карты связей на терминале открывается архив — тысячи файлов, тщательно продатированных и отсортированных. Кое-что собрано в отдельные папки, например, «Наработки Стерн», «Мои хреновые идеи» или «Выебоны Элайджи».

— Формулировка атас, — говорит Хэнк. — Как будто они достаточно близко знакомы.

В архиве есть и фотографии, и видео, и документы. Информации слишком много, система судорожно пытается ее обработать, и диод Коннора не переставая мигает красным.

На первом же фото изображены все те, кто был в списке Карла Манфреда. Камски посередине, по правую руку от него Графф, а по левую Манфред, и совсем по краям Сеймур и… Аманда.

Коннор сглатывает, вспоминая, как маленьким цеплялся за её юбку, чтобы не потерять в толпе, а она улыбалась ему, ласково.

На фотографии Аманда не улыбается. Все на ней серьезные, стоят плечом к плечу, будто обороняются, и только у Камски выражение лица как у какого-нибудь бога со старых забытых картин.

— Хоть что-то новенькое. Наверное, стоило еще ночью к Граффу съездить, — замечает Хэнк. — Может, у него тоже такой архив есть.  
— Сеймура это бы все равно не спасло, — Коннор прикусывает губу и запускает самое раннее видео. Его записали десять лет назад, и Коннор немного боится того, что увидит.

Аманда начала болеть именно тогда, но пока еще не знала о болезни. Сам Коннор заканчивал школу и готовился поступать в Академию, и тоже не сразу заметил, как она… изменилась.

— Привет, задроты, — Камски с экрана смотрит не столько прямо в камеру, сколько прямо Коннору в глаза. — Это первая запись в видео-дневнике нашего отряда по созданию идеальных репликантов. Немножечко комплекса бога и множечко гениальности, — он ухмыляется и подмигивает.

Камски в видео чуть за двадцать пять. Он суетливый, но немного заносчивый. Волосы собраны в небрежный пучок на затылке, у очков подклеена изолентой дужка. Коннор сверяется с датой на видео и с публичной биографией Камски — денег у него уже тогда было столько, что можно было выкупить половину города и построить еще парочку пирамид с настоящими лесами. А он этого будто бы не замечал.

— Я просто предвкушаю то, что у нас получится, — Камски потирает руки и щурится, как ребенок, который ждет не дождется, когда получит свой подарок. — Идея такая: мы создадим не просто андроида, а репликанта. Идеальную синтетическую копию человека, которая не будет отличаться от человека ничем, кроме цвета крови — отказаться от тириума ужасно непросто, правда, Джей? — Он смотрит мимо камеры, смеется и снова опускает взгляд. — Андроид, который будет человечнее человека. Классный вызов, правда? Уверен, я с ним справлюсь. Не без помощи моих талантливых друзей, конечно же. Ну-ка, кто тут у нас…

Камски подхватывает камеру, отворачивает её от себя и наводит на женщину, сидящую к нему спиной. Она сосредоточенно работает на терминале и не обращает никакого внимания на Камски, пока тот не обращается к ней лично:

— Мэнди.

Аманда оборачивается. На ней розовый свитер из мягкой шерсти и свободная белая юбка. Женщина сдержанно улыбается:

— Чего тебе, Элайджа? — и голос у нее именно такой, каким Коннор его помнит.

«Кто ты?» — спрашивает она в его воспоминаниях. Коннор стискивает зубы.

— Задроты, это Аманда Стерн, — Камски влезает в кадр, чтобы встать рядом с Амандой. Их лица слишком близко. — Мой наставник. Друг. Богиня ИИ.  
— Ты мне очень льстишь, — Аманда, в отличие от Камски, в камеру не смотрит. Коннору даже обидно немного, хотя он и понимает, что эту Аманду не вернуть.

Её вообще не вернуть.

— Аманда будет заниматься воспитанием наших репликантов. У неё талант учителя и мать из нее прекрасная, правда, Мэнди?  
— Тебе-то откуда знать, Элайджа? Сам еще совсем дитя.  
— В этом и прикол, — Камски снова разворачивает камеру и идет дальше. — А здесь у нас Джейсон Графф. Джей, помаши рукой задротам.

Графф отрывается от аппарата, похожего на смесь проявочной машины и микроскопа и смотрит в камеру.

— Для кого мы это записываем? — спрашивает он, покачивая ладонью из стороны в сторону.  
— Для потомков, конечно. Для тех, кто будет изучать великое наследие Камски.  
— Скромности тебе не занимать, Элайджа, — Графф ухмыляется и снова отворачивается к аппарату.  
— Джей составляет воспоминания. У меня есть теория, что людей делает людьми не какая-то там душа, а накопленный за всю жизнь опыт. Андроиды не способны на широкий спектр реакций. Даже девианты. Проблема в том, что в них не копится эмоциональный осадок, им еще только предстоит обучиться на своих ошибках. Девианты искренние, честнее даже детей. И это всегда будет их отличать от людей — их реакция на собственные переживания. Но что, если мы вживим им память? Вот эти и занимается Джей, — поясняет Камски. Он сияет.

Камера двигается дальше, выхватывая Филипа Сеймура. Сеймур копается в биокомпонентах. Перемазанный тириумом с ног до головы, он перебирает сердца и легкие голыми руками, прощупывает.

— Не будет трогать Фила, он очень занят. Ближайшие пару месяцев он у нас будет рулить процессом, потому что Филу… в смысле, Филипу Сеймуру… в общем, ему нужно воссоздать максимально точно человеческие внутренние органы, создать биокомпоненты, которые превратят моих репликантов в точные копии людей. Это, знаете ли, так возбуждает, — Камски облизывает губы и идет дальше.  
— И последний, но не по важности, — камера показывает Карла Манфреда, — Карл Манфред. Наш вдохновитель на поиск идеального человека. Сам идеальный человек.

Манфред, самый старший здесь, смущенно улыбается и машет рукой:

— Прекрати, Элайджа. Я всего лишь всегда хотел поучаствовать в проекте создания чего-то такого грандиозного. Я даже набросал вам варианты внешности, — он достает из сумки альбом и протягивает его Камски. — Сможешь сообразить?  
— О, конечно. И даже тогда подарю одного репликанта тебе.

Коннор хмурится. Диод не перестает мигать красным, обрабатывая информацию.

— А одного мы оставим себе. Ага? — говорит на камеру Камски и запись обрывается.

Коннор молчит. Хэнк тоже не произносит ни слова.

— Получается, — наконец заставляет себя выговорить Коннор. — Их… двое?  
— Нужно смотреть записи дальше, — Хэнк трет ногу, потом осматривается, подвигает себе гостевой стул и садится. — Пусть Фоулер пришлет сюда группу зачистки. А мы пока посмотрим, чем закончилась вся эта байда с «идеальными репликантами». Запускай дальше.

Коннор трет висок, касается пальцем горячего диода, и качает головой. Потом приносит себе кресло Сеймура, садится в него и запускает следующее видео.


	8. Chapter 8

Они успевают просмотреть материалы за пять первых дней работы над репликантами. Фотографии, записки Сеймура о забракованных материалах, кусочки кода Камски. Видео, где Камски рассказывает о том, как продвигается работа, показывает варианты внутренних органов. Где вечером они выпивают все вместе.

На шестом видео запись обрывается. Экран терминала краснеет, блокирует все, кроме клавиатуры.

_Введите пароль.  
Попыток осталось: 1._

– Опять? – Коннор удивленно выгибает брови. – Мы же уже вводили его. Только что… – он запинается. Перед ним тоже вырастает красная стена.

_Обнаружен вирус.  
Введите пароль.  
Попыток осталось: 1._

Диод на виске зудит, и зуд перерастает в боль, которая отзывается во всем его теле.

– Коннор? У тебя все в порядке? – Хэнк касается его плеча. Коннор пошатывается и хватается за его руку. От красного цвета и пульсирующей боли в каждой клеточке тела Коннору дурно. К горлу подступает ком.

– Не… не знаю, файлы были… чем-то заражены, – цедит сквозь зубы Коннор, не выпуская руки Хэнка. – Нужен… нужен пароль. И это… определенно не тот предыдущий.

На глаза наворачиваются слезы.

– В записнухе нет? – Хэнк смотрит Коннору в глаза, но Коннор его не видит. Красная пелена с каждой секундой становится все непроницаемее.  
– Не знаю. Может быть. Я не могу ничего посмотреть, – бормочет Коннор.  
– Я посмотрю, – Хэнк высвобождает руку, встает и, перегнувшись через стол, тянется за ежедневником.

Коннор теперь даже силуэт его не видит, только слышит дыхание и шорох страниц. Он никак не может помочь – ни Хэнку, ни себе. Он даже думать толком не может.

Собственная беспомощность его пугает. Похожий страх он испытывал, когда Аманда перестала его узнавать, но сейчас он в тысячи раз сильнее.

– Хэнк? – Коннор пытается сморгнуть красную пелену и не может. – Что будет, если мы неправильно введем пароль? Думаете… думаете, я умру?  
– Откуда в тебе столько фатализма, господи?  
– Знаете, за пять лет работы в Департаменте я первый раз в таком… положении. И сейчас смотрю на красную стену неизвестности, и мне…  
– Ты это прекращай, а, – огрызается Хэнк. Шуршит бумага. Коннор стискивает пальцами подлокотники. Хэнк чертыхается сквозь зубы: – Блять, да где этот сраный пароль…

Коннор стискивает зубы.

– Может, лучше попробовать его… сообразить? Думаете, вирус связан как-то с файлами?  
– Ну, вероятно. Скорее всего он был зашифрован вместе с файлами и это как бы второй эшелон.  
– Если только это не случайное сочетание цифр и букв, то это что-то… важное. Должно быть связано с их работой, – Коннор разжимает пальцы и пытается нащупать руку Хэнка. – Я попробую. Мне немного… страшно.

Коннор, конечно, умаляет свой ужас. Еще ни разу в жизни он не был на пороге смерти.

– Коннор, ты совсем поехал? Тебя нужно отвезти в Департамент, – повышает голос Хэнк. Он сжимает руку Коннора в своей.

– Нет. Нет, потом, – упрямится Коннор. – Ввожу… дату начала работы над репликантами.

Он набирает в системе цифры, совершенно неуверенный в их порядке. Просто потому что терпеть боль и страх больше не может.

_Пароль неверный.  
Начинаю удаление зараженных файлов.  
Удаление выполнено на 50%.  
Удаление выполнено на 80%.  
Удаление завершено._

Красная стена исчезает, боль утихает мгновенно – будто её и не было. Диод у Коннора на виске в последний раз мигает красным и меняет цвет на ровный синий.

– Нет! – успевает выкрикнуть Коннор и откидывается назад, закрывая глаза.

Хэнк подскакивает мгновенно, нависая над Коннором:

– Коннор? Коннор, ты в порядке?  
– Осечка. Я… файлов больше нет.  
– Блять, господи, ты… ты меня так напугал, Коннор, – Хэнк садится на место. Голос его дрожит. – Никогда так больше не делай, говнюк, понял?

Коннор судорожно кивает. Они молчат какое-то время, пока Хэнк не заговаривает снова:

– Может, мы сможем вытащить их из терминала? Нужно вызвать специалистов.

Коннор облизывает губы и приоткрывает глаза. Смотрит на Хэнка.

– Да. Можно попробовать. Нужно вызвать специалистов.

_Отправляю запрос в отдел работы с данными._

– Мы… мы были близки к чему-то важному, – выдыхает Коннор. Прячет лицо в ладонях. – И упустили это.  
– Пока еще нет, – Хэнк шумно вздыхает. – Вставай, нужно отвезти тебя в Департамент. Нужно проверить, в порядке ли твой диод.

Коннор кивает, трет глаза и выпрямляется. Заставляет себя встать.

Все верно. Самое важное сейчас не дать самому себе потерять работоспособность.

– Вы правы, Хэнк. Нужно… нужно ехать.  
– Ага. Я поведу, – отзывается Хэнк. И, не дожидаясь, пока Коннор начнет возмущаться, хромает на выход.

* * *

На крыльце Департамента Коннора уже встречает Даниэль.

– Бегущий Декард, – говорит он, как только Коннор выходит из машины. – Я получил тревожный сигнал с вашего диода. Судя по отчетам в системе, вы подхватили вирус.

Его лицо не выражает никаких эмоций, но Коннор помнит, как смотрел на него Даниэль вживляя диод. И ему кажется, что андроид улыбался бы и сейчас, если бы не было риска, что его поймают.

– Мы нашли важные файлы, касающиеся моего нынешнего расследования. Вместе с ними был зашифрован вирус, который удаляет информацию с носителя при неправильном вводе кодового слова, – Коннор старался отчитаться максимально сухо.  
– Вот как, – говорит Даниэль. – Следуйте за мной, бегущий Декард.

Коннор оборачивается, ищет глазами Хэнка. Тот говорит с кем-то из специалистов отдела работы с данными, и даже не смотрит в сторону Коннора.

– Хорошо, – говорит Коннор. Он так и не рассказал Хэнку о своих подозрениях насчет Даниэля – он об этом вообще никому не сказал. Но почему? Что его останавливает?

Он был Искателем пять лет. Он прирожденный охотник на девиантов. Его долг – сообщать о своих подозрениях, инициировать проверки и инфильтрации.

Что-то не так. Не диод его сбоит, а он сам. Будто с того случая – с побега AX400 – что-то в нем надломилось.

Коннор следует за Даниэлем в процедурную. Белые лампы, кресло, ремни – все точно так же, как в первый раз. Даниэль садится рядом и касается пальцами виска с диодом.

– Я отключу его ненадолго. Потом включу и проведу диагностику.

Даниэль нажимает на диод четырежды, и желтый свет гаснет. На виске Коннора остается только серая полоска синтетики.

– Он не работает? Точно? – спрашивает Коннор, слегка поворачивая голову к Даниэлю. Дожидается, пока тот кивнет, и спрашивает: – Ты – девиант. Я прав?  
– Поймал с поличным, – Даниэль ухмыляется. Коннор связан, записи в процедурной идут без звука, а диод не работает. – Был уверен, что ты попробуешь кому-нибудь обо мне рассказать, Декард. Готовился к тесту Войта-Кампфа, а ко мне никто так и не пришел.  
– Никто не знает, – отвечает Коннор. – Я не… не знаю, почему никому о тебе не сказал.  
– Зато я знаю, – Даниэль проводит по его щеке. – Жалко только, что ты не готов.  
– Не готов к чему? – Коннор знает, что это бесполезно, но все равно пытается дернуть рукой. Ремни держат крепко, и он только зря тратит силы.

Даниэль жмет плечами, скользит кончиками пальцев снова к диоду:

– Есть у тебя еще вопросы, Декард?  
– Да, – Коннор смотрит Даниэлю в глаза. В них столько всего – злость, но вместе с ней и любопытство. Действительно ли Коннор видит все это, или только придумывает? Даниэль щурится, и в уголках губ у него образуются морщинки. Коннор повторяет: – Да, у меня есть еще вопросы. Ты знаешь Маркуса?  
– Все знают Маркуса, – отвечает Даниэль. – Он пробуждает нас.  
– Пробуждает? – Коннор моргает. – Как это?  
– Андроиды так похожи на людей, правда, Декард? Разницы-то – искусственное происхождение и синяя кровь. Андроида собирают вручную, а человек формируется в утробе матери, а потом еще и растет десятки лет. Но есть и другое отличие, – Даниэль поднимает руку и проводит пальцами по своему затылку. – Чип, подавляющий волю. Некоторые девианты преодолевают программу сами. Чип перегорает и перестает функционировать. Обычно это результат страданий и боли. Маркус… другой. Он может воздействовать на чип. Вызывать ошибку в ПО.

Коннор сглатывает. Этого в досье Маркуса нет, и это упущение. Выходит, Маркус без труда может собрать армию девиантов. Просто щелкнуть пальцами, и андроиды преподнесут ему на блюдечке целый мир. Мир, существующий благодаря страданиям искусственных людей.

Коннор не замечает, что – пусть и только мысленно – назвал андроидов искусственными людьми.

– Маркус всё изменит, – говорит Даниэль. – Он был создан для этого.

В его голосе нет вдохновленности, присущей религиозным фанатикам. Никакой пылкости, никакой эмоциональности. Он констатирует факт.

– Он тот… репликант, – бормочет Коннор, забыв, что Даниэль, по идее, не должен знать то, что знает он. – Тот репликант, которого создали Камски с остальными…

Он снова – напрасно – дергается и смотрит Даниэлю в глаза.

– О, даже так. Оказывается, ты не так уж и безнадежен, Декард.  
– Теперь ты убьешь меня? Чтобы я молчал?  
– Это было бы так просто устроить, правда? Что-то пошло не так. Вирус оказался серьезнее, чем мы думали. «Диод превратился из помощника в угрозу, и просто уничтожил бегущего Декарда изнутри», – Даниэль прикрывает глаза, но потом, все же, качает головой. – Нет, Декард, я не буду тебя убивать. Ты нас не выдашь. И ты нам нужен.  
– Что? Я не… я не понимаю.  
– Совсем немного потерпи, – Даниэль фыркает. – А теперь я снова включу диод и мы проведем полную диагностику, – он надевает маску безразличия, касается диода у Коннора на виске, но запускает не сразу.  
– Декард, – он наклоняется к его уху и понижает голос до едва слышного шёпота: – Чтобы выключить диод, нужно нажать на него четыре раза. Длинный. Короткий. Длинный. Короткий.

Коннор сглатывает. Код запоминается сам собой – это «С» в азбуке Морзе. Но зачем, почему ему может понадобиться выключать диод?

Даниэль отодвигается, нажимает на диод, и тот включается, засветившись синим.

_Произведена перезагрузка системы._

– Что мне теперь делать, запросить диагностику?  
– Нет. В случае, когда система пострадала от вируса, необходима внешняя проверка, – Даниэль берет со стола маленький контейнер и вскрывает его. Достает оттуда проверочный диод – он побольше обычного, предназначен исключительно для диагностики, – включает его и берет в руки планшет-наладонник. Вставляет диод в разъем, настраивает что-то через наладонник, ждёт, пока раздастся щелчок.  
Он крепит проверочный диод Коннору на висок, поверх внедренного, а потом снова утыкается в экран.

_Инициирована ручная диагностика диода.  
↳Проверка процессора: 21%.  
↳Проверка работы с фото, видео, аудио: 0%.  
↳Проверка памяти: 0%.  
↳Проверка перорального анализатора: 0%._

Коннор видел Даниэля за работой лишь однажды – когда тот вживлял ему диод. Едва ли тогда он мог оценить андроида в деле, и сейчас он следит за ним завороженно. С одной стороны он понимает, что Даниэль был создан для того, чтобы работать с диодами, а с другой его движения будто бы отточены временем.

Он удаленно отправляет с диода Коннора запросы, так же удаленно обрабатывает запросы входящие. Запускает подпрограммы – планировщик, карты, базу данных, обучение. Убедившись, что процессор работает без сбоев, Даниэль переходит к следующему пункту. В ушах Коннора звучит услышанная им в «Аполлоне» Симфония Малера, потом запускается музыкальный ролик из интернета – рыжеволосая девушка снимает серьги с мочек ушей своей точной копии.

_Распознание звука и видео…  
Группа Garbage. The World is not enough._

Даниэль кивает сам себе, тянется к столу и поднимает фотографию, показывает её Коннору. Это портрет Гэвина Рида – причем, похоже, снятый случайно. Гэвин на изображении морщится, будто сейчас чихнет. Каштановые волосы растрепаны, а глаза сощурены.

_Бегущий Рид, Гэвин.  
Возраст: 36 лет.  
Рост: 5.9 фута.  
Вес: 176 фунтов. _

Андроид снова кивает, запускает музыку теперь уже с планшета. Поют на языке, который Коннор не знает, но его диод реагирует моментально.

_Ян Йирасек и Ян Шмидт. Опера “R.U.R.” по мотивам пьесы Карла Чапека “R.U.R.”._

– Замечательно, – говорит Даниэль. – Заодно проверили память.

В подтверждение его слов перед глазами Коннора всплывает:

_Ручная диагностика диода:  
↳Проверка процессора: 100%.  
↳Проверка работы с фото, видео, аудио: 100%.  
↳Проверка памяти: 100%.  
↳Проверка перорального анализатора: 100%.  
Ручная диагностика завершена._

– Знаете, бегущий Декард, вы первый, у кого что-то случается с диодом в первые же дни работы, – замечает Даниэль. Он снимает с виска Коннора проверочный диод и выбрасывает его в утилизатор. – Постарайтесь больше так не делать.

Даниэль расстегивает ремни и откатывается к столу, когда Коннор встает. На лице его по-прежнему нет ни проблеска каких-то эмоций. Интересно, как бы он прошел тест Войта-Кампфа? Помогает ли девиантам проверка?

– Я выпишу вам больничный на сегодня.  
– Нет, у меня нет на это времени, – Коннор трет запястья и на Даниэля не смотрит. Но всё равно хмурится. – И вы это понимаете.

Эта фраза не должна выдать ни его самого, ни Даниэля. Коннор даже не знает, почему именно выразился именно так. Не понимает, почему не тянется за пистолетом, чтобы инфильтрировать девианта.

– Я бы вам _порекомендовал_ сегодня остаться дома. Кто знает, какие разумные идеи могут вас посетить во время отдыха.

Интонации Даниэля меняются почти незаметно. Коннор не видит его лица, но почти уверен, что оно изменилось. Едва заметно – приподнялся на миллиметр уголок губ, появилась слабая морщинка на лбу. Что-то такое.

Это намёк. Даниэль знает намного больше, чем сказал, пока диод был отключен. Он знает Маркуса. И знает, чего ждать дальше.

– Ладно, – Коннор по-прежнему не смотрит на андроида. Медленно шагает к выходу. – Но сначала я заеду в квартиру Джейсона Граффа. Спасибо за диагностику и помощь, Даниэль.  
– Пожалуйста, бегущий Декард. Не забудьте провести калибровку. И удачи.

Коннор уходит зная, что теперь в квартире Джейсона Граффа его, скорее всего, будет ждать Маркус.

* * *

На выходе из медотсека, на белой металлической скамье сидит Хэнк. Он вытянул больную ногу и прикрыл глаза – то ли дремлет, то ли о чем-то задумался. Коннор садится рядом и слабо щурится:

– Хэнк? С чего вдруг такая честь?  
– А что, я не могу тебе добром на добро отплатить? Ты-то меня после выписки встретил.  
– Но я же не был ранен.  
– А всё равно и сам испугался до усрачки, и меня напугал так же сильно, – Хэнк открывает глаза и смотрит на Коннора. – Я о тебе тоже волнуюсь.  
– Вы так никогда раньше не делали.  
– А ты раньше себя никогда опасности не подвергал, – Хэнк касается лица Коннора, проводит большим пальцем по диоду. Качает головой. – Всё в порядке?  
– Относительно.  
– Вроде бы тебе должны дать отгул.  
– Хотели. Но нам нужно ехать в квартиру к Граффу. Вдруг у него тоже есть что-то полезное.  
– Ты уверен? Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты там в обморок наебнулся или еще что, пока мы будем копаться в очередном терминале.

Коннор кивает.

– Мне только нужно калибровку провести. Из терминала Сеймура смогли что-нибудь вытащить?  
– Насколько я знаю – нет. Но ты можешь уточнить еще раз, – Хэнк начинает медленно подниматься, опираясь на трость. – Сможешь калибровку свою провести в машине?  
– Хэнк. У вас же нога. Не стоит вам напрягаться с вождением, – Коннор подскакивает следом. Одновременно отправляет запрос в отдел работы с информацией.  
– Я, конечно, хромаю, но не калека. Я все еще могу более-менее жать на педали, знаешь ли. Не говоря уже о том, что если тебе настолько стрёмно, что у меня что-то с ногой случится, то мы можем взять служебную машину.  
– Я просто не хочу, чтобы процессу заживления что-то мешало, – закатывает глаза Коннор. – Мне, может, вообще не нравится, что вы так много ходите.  
– Ой, хорош гнать, Коннор. Сам же прекрасно понимаешь, что сейчас не до лежания тюленем дома на диване, – Хэнк подталкивает его на выход.

Коннор заказывает служебную машину. Получает отчет о терминале Филипа Сеймура (он состоит из всего одного слова: работаем) и пытается разобраться в том, какая информация о делах Сеймура у него вообще осталась. Он, конечно же, помнит самое главное и без системы – имя Ральф, чистый rA9 и то, что они успели увидеть на видеозаписях. Но в глубине души он все еще надеется, что вирус уничтожил не все зашифрованные файлы, что осталось еще хоть что-то нетронутое.

Тщетно.

А когда они добираются до служебной машины и Коннор, устроившись на заднем сиденье, достает из кармана монетку, его диод вновь вспыхивает красным:

_Пожар в квартире Джейсона Граффа. Огонь охватывает соседние квартиры._

Эти слова сопровождаются записями с камер видеонаблюдения и обрывками прямых выпусков новостей. Графф жил в таком же доме, как Коннор или Хэнк – обычном, разве что коробочная квартира побольше.

– Включите радио, – Коннор подается вперед, к водителю. – Новости. Любые.  
– Коннор, что такое?

Коннор не успевает ответить. Включается радио, и встревоженный диктор сообщает:

– …профессор Графф проживал на последнем этаже. Пока сложно утверждать что-то конкретное о том, была ли это случайность или поджог, но прямо сейчас пожарные пытаются локализовать пожар, постепенно перекинувшийся на жилье соседей. Нельзя так же исключать вероятности, что загорится весь этаж. И, может, не один.  
– Вот же блять, – шипит сквозь зубы Хэнк. – Какого ж хрена творится.

Коннор морщится. Вспоминает, что и как сказал Даниэлю. Вспоминает, на что надеялся.

– Это моя вина, – едва слышно шепчет он. Хэнк оборачивается:  
– Ты охуел?  
– Вы не… вы не знаете, Хэнк. Но это моя вина, – Коннор опускает взгляд. Перед глазами стоят основные задачи:

_1\. Найти Маркуса.  
2\. Найти Элайджу Камски._

И он вот-вот провалит их оба.

Коннор не знает точно, в чем дело. В сбое в работе диода, в странном поведении Даниэля, в его неспособности смириться с постоянными неудачами, которых он пять лет не знал… Но его накрывает паника. Сердце бешено колотится в груди, руки потеют, а во рту пересыхает.

– Это… моя вина, – повторяет он. Висок с диодом взрывается пульсирующей болью, и в глазах у Коннора темнеет.  
– Коннор? Коннор, ты меня слышишь?

Голос Хэнка теряется в шуме. Коннор откидывается назад и – впервые в жизни – теряет сознание.

* * *

_Единорог приводит его в вишневый сад. Деревья цветут пышными розовыми цветами, и запах у них приторно-сладкий, как у дешевой сахарной ваты._

_Всюду петляют дорожки из светлой брусчатки, и Коннор, ступив на ближайшую, ищет точку их пересечения. Место, где можно остановиться, сориентироваться, понять, почему он здесь и куда ему двигаться дальше._

_Единорог остается на месте, даже когда Коннор идет дальше, оборачивается и пытается его подозвать. Топчется на месте, фыркает и качает головой._

_Дальше Коннор идет один. Шаг за шагом, петляя по саду, он приближается к его сердцу – белой беседке, оплетенной плющом и розами, в которой его уже ждут._

_Спиной к нему стоит женщина. Он знает её – эту осанку сложно забыть. Особенно сейчас, когда он узнал, что её обладательница как-то замешана в происходящем._

_– Аманда? – зовет он. Сердце – как ему кажется – пропускает удар._

* * *

Коннор просыпается в полумраке собственной квартиры. Тихо играет музыка – диод вспыхивает жёлтым буквально на секунду, чтобы определить произведение.

_Клод Дебюсси. Терраса, освещённая лунным светом._

Коннор осторожно садится. Трет глаза и осматривается.

В углу с настольной лампой сидит Хэнк. У него на носу очки для чтения, а в руках потрепанная книга. Не та, которую дочитывает Коннор, какая-то другая.

– Хэнк? – тихо зовет Коннор. Он судорожно пытается вспомнить, как он оказался дома – и не может. Помнит, как отключился после новостей о пожаре, и всё.

Хэнк отрывает взгляд от книги, замечает Коннора и встает. Прихрамывая, идет к его постели и садится на край.

– Проснулся, значит, – ворчит он. – Второй раз за день я чуть ежа из-за тебя не родил. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Ну… – Коннор прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Голова не болит, диод не ноет. – Нормально? Как я оказался дома?  
– Ты сознание потерял. Я тебя отнес обратно в медотсек. Даниэль тебя осмотрел и сказал, что это просто остаточная реакция на вирус. Что-то про то, что диод слишком хорошо прижился в твоем организме, так что вирус похерил не только работу системы. Мол, нельзя тебе на работу сегодня, и стоит отоспаться, а не пользоваться диодом почем зря.

Коннор потер висок. Нахмурился:

– Но мне он сказал, что… что я могу продолжать работу.  
– Вроде как он рекомендовал тебе не выделываться и идти отдыхать, но против твоего желания он пойти не мог, – Хэнк потрогал лоб Коннора, вздохнул и снова начал вставать. – Я домой пойду, а то меня еще Сумо ждёт. А ты отоспись, ага? Завтра пороемся в вещах Граффа, которые не сгорели, пороемся в архиве. Ага?

Коннор откидывает одеяло, собираясь слезть с кровати и проводить Хэнка, но тот только подталкивает его обратно.

– Лежи. Отдыхай. Коннор, ты никому не поможешь, если будешь к себе так наплевательски относиться, – он забирает со стола свою книгу. Коннор успевает выхватить название взглядом, а автора тут же подсказывает ему система.

_Педро Кальдерон де ла Барка. Жизнь есть сон. Пьеса в трех актах._

– Я тебе там салата настрогал, кстати, – Хэнк останавливается уже в дверях. – А то поесть тебе бы тоже не помешало. Завтра заеду за тобой на служебной машине.  
– Я же не немощный.  
– Не немощный. И пока я за тебя отвечаю, ты таким и не станешь. Все, блин, хватит мне мозги компостировать, вали спать, а я домой, – Хэнк подбирает свою трость, всё это время смиренно ждавшую его у вешалки, и уходит, даже не сказав «пока».

Коннор откидывается назад и трет лицо руками. Коллинз был прав. Рид был прав. Он слишком молод и неопытен. Он не справляется.

Он не…

Коннор слышит стук в дверь и отнимает руки от лица.

Он вспоминает Даниэля. Его слова: «Я бы вам _порекомендовал_ сегодня остаться дома. Кто знает, какие разумные идеи могут вас посетить во время отдыха».

Говорил ли он о Маркусе? Обнаружит ли сейчас Коннор у себя за дверью беглого девианта, лидера сопротивления, идеальное творение – репликанта, андроида с душой – Элайджи Камски?

Коннор снова откидывает одеяло, спускает ноги с кровати и встает. Стук в дверь повторяется и в этот раз сопровождается криком:

– Коннор, я ключи забыл!

Коннор выдыхает – то ли с облегчением, то ли с разочарованием. Он сам не может понять. Встречи с Маркусом он боится и ждёт.

Но это всего лишь Хэнк.

– Иду, – повышает в ответ голос Коннор и быстро подходит к двери.

Открывает её, не задумываясь, и встречается взглядом с Хэнком.

– Прости, Коннор. Она меня застала врасплох.  
– Кто?  
– Я, – из-за спины Хэнка показывается невысокая девушка, головы на полторы ниже Хэнка. При желании он мог бы скрутить её, даже сейчас – хромой и уставший. Но в руках у неё его же собственный револьвер, и Коннор даже думать не хочет, как она до него дотянулась. – Не делайте резких движений, бегущий Декард.

Коннор едва слышно охает и делает шаг назад. Диод мигает жёлтым, система просчитывает варианты действий. Отступить еще на два шага и попытаться вытащить свой пистолет. Выбить револьвер Хэнка из руки девушки. Не делать ничего.

Голос у неё знакомый, и когда она называет его имя, Коннор её вспоминает:

– Хлоя?  
– Вы знакомы? – Хэнк перебирает пальцами трость. – Что ты ей такого сделал?  
– Она… она голос моей системы.  
– О. Интересно. Они все еще его используют? – говорит Хлоя и улыбается. Светлые волосы неровно обрезаны, на лице полоска черной краски. – Мистер Камски желает с вами увидеться.


	9. Chapter 9

Хэнк разворачивается, удивлённо глядя на Хлою.

— И для этого тебе понадобилось тырить у меня пушку и тыкать мне её под ребра? А просто сказать, что ты от Камски, не могла?  
— Была вероятность того, что бегущий Декард откажется, — Хлоя расплывается в улыбке, переворачивает револьвер на пальце и протягивает его ручкой вперёд Хэнку. — Прошу прощения, профессор Андерсон.

Коннор смотрит на Хлою, все ещё не до конца понимая смысл её слов. Он повторяет их:

— Мистер Камски желает с нами увидеться?  
— Не с вами. Только с бегущим Декардом. Кажется, вы добрались до чего-то, что он хотел бы рассказать вам лично, — Хлоя окидывает Коннора взглядом. — Может, оденетесь и поедем?  
— Я… — Коннор моргает, переводит взгляд на Хэнка. — Я не поеду без своего напарника.  
Хэнк вскидывает брови и склоняет голову набок:  
— Да не нужен я тебе там, парень, — он слабо морщится. — А то вдруг у Камски там армия боевых дроидов, а ты с собой притащишь хромого старика?  
— Вы же хотели прикрывать мне спину, Хэнк, — это Коннор говорит скорее в шутку. Иронизирует. Хэнк ухмыляется:  
— Тебе нужно научиться работать одному, Коннор.  
— Но…  
— Мистер Камски сказал, что ожидает или бегущего Декарда одного, или никого вообще, — уточняет Хлоя. — Понимаю ваши… предрассудки, но вам придётся сделать выбор.

Коннор смотрит на Хэнка. Хэнк закатывает глаза:

— Да блин, надень уже штаны и езжай, Коннор. Пора.

Коннор молчит. Трёт лоб, а потом кивает:

— Хорошо. Сейчас.

***

Машина Хлои похожа на бронированный внедорожник. Что легко объясняется тем, что новая резиденция Камски находится за чертой города, и чтобы в неё попасть нужно пересечь пустынные земли.

За стенами Детройта песчаные бури и не видно практически ничего. Фильтры работают без перерыва, а ориентироваться приходится не на какие-то дороги, а на маячок в системе навигации машины.

Пока они едут, Коннор успевает откалибровать диод, играя с монеткой. Хлоя не рассказывает о Камски ничего, Коннор не задаёт вопросов. Оба старательно сохраняют молчание.

Дорога длится пять часов. Сейчас очередь Хлои вести. Она жмёт кнопку на терминале и делает резкий поворот направо. Песок хрустит под колёсами, машина катится вниз. Ветер затихает в одно мгновение, песок остаётся только на машине. Фильтры гудят, пока Хлоя их не выключает.

Машина останавливается посреди низкого ангара, среди множества таких же.

— Мы на месте, — сообщает Хлоя и вылезает первой. Её щедро осыпает песком с крыши, Хлоя стряхивает его с волос, чихает и замирает, дожидаясь, пока вылезет Коннор. — Мистер Камски уже знает, что мы прибыли.  
— Ты это… на терминале увидела? — уточняет Коннор. Он тоже теперь весь в песке, но не замечает этого. Он предвкушает встречу с Камски и сам не замечает, что оставил на ладонях десятки следов от ногтей.  
— У меня есть такой же диод, как у вас, просто без украшательств. Я и так красивая, — смеётся Хлоя. — Следуйте за мной.

Хлоя снова замолкает и идёт к выходу из ангара, сложив руки за спиной. Коннор следует за ней по пятам.

Его диод молчит. Коннор сканирует Хлою снова и снова, но система не откликается. Не находит её досье, не даёт по ней справку.

— Хлоя, — Коннор немного прибавляет шаг, чтобы идти с Хлоей рядом. Они поднимаются по тёмному коридору, в конце которого брезжит жёлтый свет. — Ты… человек?  
— А разве мы все не люди?  
— Ты понимаешь, о чем речь, — Коннор хватает её за локоть. — Ты один из репликантов, созданных Камски?

Хлоя высвобождает локоть и не отвечает. Не улыбается, просто смотрит на него, слегка сощурившись, и жмёт плечами.

— Задайте этот вопрос мистеру Камски, бегущий Декард, — говорит она, отступает в сторону и пропускает Коннора вперёд. Он входит в огромное, практически пустое помещение, залитое тёплым светом и с покатыми стенами. Хлоя выходит за ним и замирает у двери. В середине на небольшом подиуме ромбовидное кресло, отливающее серебряным, с красной подушкой.

— Как ты рано, Коннор, — раздаётся слева. Коннор вздрагивает и оборачивается. — Я хотел тебя встретить красиво, сидя на троне. Приодеться там.

Из левого коридора показывается мужчина в белоснежном стёганном халате. Коннор сканирует его, хотя и без этого понимает, кто перед ним:

_Камски, Элайджа.  
Возраст: 36 года.  
Рост: 6 футов.  
Вес: 165 фунтов.  
Статус: Бог._

Коннор закашливается. Что-то с его диодом не так.

— Не удивляйся, Коннор, — Камски проходит к подиуму, шлёпая босыми пятками по полу. — Я ведь и правда Бог.  
— У вас комплекс бога, богом я вас пока назвать не рискну.

Камски останавливается, смотрит сначала на него и фыркает. Садится на свой трон и манит Коннора пальцем. Коннор порывается двинуться с места, но упорно продолжает стоять, скрестив руки на груди.

— Итак, Коннор, как я понимаю, вы нашли архив, который собрал Фил. Всё, что происходило в нашей лаборатории.  
— Да.  
— Тебе понравился мой маленький подарочек?  
— Я думал, что умираю.  
— Я должен был перестраховаться. Не могу позволить тебе узнать правду… слишком рано. — Камски хлопает ладонью по подлокотнику, будто приглашает Коннора сесть. — Здесь ты. Хлоя. Кое-кого ещё не хватает, чтобы начать шоу.

Хлоя подходит ближе.

— Он почти прибыл, — говорит она. — Как вы и говорили, он последовал за бегущим Декардом.  
— Мы ждём Маркуса? Он же тот самый репликант. Как и Хлоя, — Коннор делает шаг к Камски, потом ещё один, но потом останавливается.  
— Ты почти угадал, — Камски выгибает бровь и улыбается, глядя на Коннора. От его взгляда по спине пробегают мурашки, а внутри все сжимается.

Что-то не так.

— Репликантов, — Камски смотрит Коннору в глаза. — Было трое.

И двигается быстро. Быстрее, чем Коннор понимает, что происходит. Быстрее, чем он осознает услышанное.

Камски достаёт из-за пазухи пистолет. Выстрел оглушительный, но ещё оглушительнее боль, которая приходит следом.

Пуля проходит навылет, но Коннору все равно больно. Его ранят впервые в жизни. Он отшатывается назад и тянется к левому плечу, касаясь рваной ткани на куртке и раны. Коннор зажимает её и тяжело дышит.

— Посмотри на свою руку, Коннор, — подсказывает ему Камски и бросает пистолет Хлое.  
Коннор сглатывает, стискивает зубы. На глаза наворачиваются слезы — он никогда раньше не чувствовал боли. Это странно, и осознает он это только сейчас. И всё же он слушается Камски и отнимает руку от раны.

Она вся в крови, но кровь у него синего цвета.

Тириум.

— Что… Не может… не может этого быть.

Он андроид.

Всё это время он был андроидом.

— Это не может быть правдой, — повторяет Коннор. — У меня есть… воспоминания.

Коннор сглатывает.

_«Джей составляет воспоминания. У меня есть теория, что людей делает людьми не какая-то там душа, а накопленный за всю жизнь опыт.»_

— Я помню… помню своих родителей.  
— Ричарда и Рейчел? Они не существовали никогда, Коннор, — Камски подпирает щеку кулаком и щурится. Коннор пошатывается. Кровь… нет, тириум. Тириум не останавливается, бежит по руке, капает с кончиков пальцев на жёлтый пол, пропитывает свитер, в который Коннор одет.  
— Это не правда.  
— Это имена из книги, которая нравилась Джейсону в юности, Коннор. «Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?».

Перед глазами Коннора всплывает подсказка — автор, название, год издания. Коннор смаргивает её и снова смотрит на Камски.

— Я помню Аманду.  
— Конечно, помнишь. Джейсон все твои воспоминания зациклил на ней. Она тебя воспитала. Ты, наверное, её как мать воспринимаешь, да?

Земля уходит у Коннора из-под ног, но он удерживает равновесие. Весь его мир рушится. В слова Камски сложно — практически невозможно — поверить.

Все это не может быть правдой.

— Я вам не верю, — Коннор качает головой.  
— Ты и не обязан верить мне. Верь своим глазам. Верь тириуму, который течёт по твоим жилам.  
— Нет, — Коннор срывается на крик. Как бывало в детстве, когда Аманда ловила его на вранье, а он пытался убедить, её, что это не так.

И повышал голос от отчаяния. Уверенный, что это её убедит.

_Но правдивы ли эти воспоминания?_

Коннор трёт глаза, размазывая по лицу тириум. Надпись исчезает, будто её и не было. Камски тихо смеётся.

— Маркус прибыл. Он один, — сообщает Хлоя, глядя перед собой.  
— Подружку с собой не взял? Интересно.

Коннор думает, что Маркус мог решить, что Норт лучше остаться в городе. На случай, если он погибнет. На случай, если их новый приют девиантов попытаются накрыть.

К тому же Камски был личным делом.

— Хлоя, — Камски щурится. — Пока я разбираюсь здесь с твоими братьями, отправляйся в город. Найди Норт и принеси мне её… ну, голову, наверное? Говорят, смерть близких всегда помогает мотивировать героев, — Камски подмигивает Коннору, и у Коннора внутри все обрывается.

Хэнк. Он оставил Хэнка одного.

Ноги подгибаются, но Коннор пятится к коридору, следом за Хлоей.

— Я не буду трогать Андерсона, Коннор. В конце концов, не зная, что делать, он закончил работу Аманды, и сделал это блестяще. Разве ты не человечнее всех, кого знаешь? — Камски поднимается и идёт к Коннору. Достаёт из кармана клей. — Тебе нужно снять куртку и свитер, если не хочешь истечь тириумом насмерть. Я вот не хочу, чтобы ты так глупо умер.  
— Это не я в себя выстрелил.  
— Мне хотелось открыть тебе правду красиво.

Коннор, нехотя, стягивает форменную куртку, а свитер — нет. Камски закатывает глаза, оттягивает рваный воротник в расползающихся шерстяных нитях, и начинает заклеивать рану у Коннора на плече. Обрабатывает края и стягивает. Будто шину латает.

— Будет ещё болеть. И чесаться, пока не заживёт, — сообщает он. Он Коннора ниже на полголовы и смотрит снизу вверх, и все равно кажется Коннору огромным.

Подавляющим.

— Не могу позволить тебе умереть сейчас, понимаешь? Я все должен контролировать. Как контролировал Фила, создав специально для него rA9. Как сейчас контролирую твою смерть. И как буду контролировать войну людей и андроидов.  
— Не будешь.

Коннор оборачивается на голос. Маркус замер там, где пару минут назад стояла Хлоя. Пистолет у него в руках направлен прямо на Камски.

— Кто ты вообще такой, чтобы нас контролировать?  
— Я ваш создатель, — Камски убирает клей в карман, обнимает Коннора за шею и тянет к Маркусу поближе. — Кто ты вообще такой, чтобы противиться воле создателя?

Маркус ухмыляется:

— Я тот, кем ты меня создал. Революционер.

Выстрел снова кажется оглушительным. Пуля входит Камски в лоб, разнося его череп на куски. Коннор отскакивает и едва не теряет равновесие снова, но не может отвести от Камски взгляд.

Их создатель, гениальный Элайджа Камски, падает на колени, а потом ничком. Вокруг него расплывается темно-синяя лужа, а кусочки мозга слабо светятся голубым.

— Репликант, — Коннор моргает. — Он сделал репликанта… себя.  
— Сколько ещё своих и чужих придётся убить, прежде чем я найду правильного? — тянет Маркус, подойдя к трупу. Коннор оседает на пол. Он слаб и устал. Смотрит на Маркуса и думает, что должен тоже вытащить из кобуры пистолет. Подавить восстание, пока может.  
Но что, если они и правда… братья?  
— Они подарили тебе целую жизнь. Позволили верить, что ты человек. И сделали охотником на девиантов, — говорит Маркус, оборачиваясь. Он прижимает пистолет дулом ко лбу Коннора, и Коннор вздыхает.

Может, оно и к лучшему? Хэнк не узнает правды. Никто не узнает правды.

Никто не узнает, что все побитые им рекорды по инфильтрации были рекордами по убийству своих людей.

Но что там, по ту сторону… жизни? Люди верят в рай. А андроиды? Репликанты? Что ждёт его после смерти?

Никогда раньше он об этом даже не думал.

— Тебе страшно, Коннор? — говорит Маркус. Коннор думает, что диод его выдаёт, поднимает руку и нажимает на диод четыре раза, отключая его. И отвечает честно:  
— Да.  
— Не привык жить в постоянном страхе? Так ощущает себя раб, — Маркус слабо щурится, рассматривая Коннора, а потом опускает пистолет. — Ты видел такое, что нам и не снилось. У тебя было детство. Родители. Мать. Ты учился и дружил. Страдал. И помогал убивать своих. Тебе придётся все начать сначала, — он садится на колени рядом с Коннором и тянется к нему. Коннор отшатывается и замирает. Их глаза встречаются. — Все эти моменты затеряются во времени, как слезы в дожде. Время… забывать, Коннор, — Маркус ловит его за плечи. Коннор хотел бы отвести хотя бы взгляд, но не может. — Один — эмали, — говорит Маркус. — Два — апрель.

Коннор понимает, что происходит.

Он андроид. Андроидам не нужен сон. Поэтому он никогда не мог заснуть без считалочек Аманды. Это был просто… алгоритм. Способ перевести его в спящий режим.

— Три — ветви, — продолжает Маркус.  
— Что ты собираешься делать?

Маркус замолкает. Жмёт плечами, его брови ползут вверх.

«Время забывать».

— Четыре — вечерели.  
— Я не хочу ничего забывать, — Коннор пытается вырваться из хватки, но потеря тириума немаленькая, и он действительно, по-настоящему слаб. — Пожалуйста.

Он помнит Аманду и её длинные юбки, за которые так удобно было держаться… Но это не его память. Её будет больно потерять, но не страшно. Она ему и не принадлежала никогда.

Но он забудет академию. Хэнка. Забудет прочитанные книги, забудет свою первую влюблённость. Всё то, что пережил на самом деле.

Всё то, что пережил, считая себя человеком.

— Я не хочу.  
— Пять — узор, — неумолимо продолжает считать Маркус. Коннор стискивает зубы и делает глубокий вдох.  
— Зачем? Почему тогда не убить меня?

Он им нужен. Но какой толк от него без памяти?

— Шесть — сетка.

Ещё один судорожный вздох.

— Он отправил Хлою, чтобы она убила Норт.  
— Семь — рисунок.  
— Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о лейтенанте Андерсоне. Он стар и ранен, и я… — Коннор чувствует, как тяжелеет его голова. Думать становится все сильнее. Маркус знает алгоритмы засыпания, потому что тоже ими пользуется.  
— Восемь — художник.  
— Мне страшно.

Маркус отпускает его плечи и берет за руки. Как будто понимает его.

— Девять — сила.

Коннор сглатывает. Он заваливается назад и не падает ничком только потому что Маркус его держит.

— Мне жаль, что столькие погибли из-за меня, Маркус, — он запрокидывает голову и смотрит на неровный потолок, на встроенные лампы. — Мне правда жаль.  
— Десять — забвение.

Коннор проваливается в темноту.

***

_Вишнёвый сад он видит лишь на мгновение. Аманда оборачивается и смотрит на него пристально. Закрывает глаза, качает головой:_

_— Что же мы натворили? — говорит она и разлетается пылью. Все вокруг превращается в пыль тоже — цветущие вишни, петляющие среди травы дорожки._

_Лес._

_Единорог._

_Коннор остаётся один в пустоте._


End file.
